Always Looking Forward
by AngelofMusic15
Summary: Samantha is an ordinary teenager who winds up in an unknown world with no clue on how she got there. Can she ever go home? Does she even want to? ElladanOC
1. A Day in the Life

Hello, everyone! Um, this is my second attempt at a LOTR fanfic, but nonetheless, still bare with me as I am still a relatively new author. This will be an ElladanOC where a girl from modern earth will fall into Middle-earth. But don't worry, it's set BEFORE the War of the Ring. If anyone is actually reading this and you do NOT like these kind of stories, I am giving you a fair warning. So turn back now if this already doesn't sound like the type of story you're interested in. Anyways, I will try my absolute best to not make this a Mary-sue, because I, like most of you, despise them. But if this does turn out to be one, just give me some tips on what I can do to fix it. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings". While all of you probably celebrating this fact, I am off sulking in my own self pity, while eating chocolate.

Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

She was falling. Falling into an endless pit of darkness. Air was rushing past her with an accelerating speed, while managing to chill her to the bone. Her body suddenly flipped over so now it was her stomach on the bottom. With one glance down, her eyes widened drastically. She could make out the ground, which at the time was several feet below her. But nonetheless, it stood out clearly. So clear that it was like a spotlight in the darkest time of the night. There was no avoiding it. Even now she was getting closer…closer…closer…closer.

"Sammy. Sammy, wake up. Samantha! Get up!" the young girl awoke with a start, her breath coming out in short, painful gasps. Glancing up, she saw the comforting, yet startled face of her mother. She let out a long sigh of relief as her breathing returned to its normal rate.

"Did I scare you?" her mother asked. Samantha nodded slightly as she sat up in her bed. Her tousled hair stood up in odd places, but her mother managed to keep a straight face.

"Just a little," Samantha replied as she put a hand to her sweaty forehead.

"Nightmare?" Samantha nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What time is it?" Samantha managed to ask before she had to cover a long and tired yawn that tore its way out of her lips.

"7:30," her mother, who was named Alison, replied. She got off of her daughter's bed and walked over to the window. "Which means, it's time to get up!" She threw open the black curtains and the blinding light of the new morning filled Samantha's bedroom. Groaning, Samantha, covered her eyes.

"Do I _have_ to get up?" she whined.

"Yes, you do. Today's Saturday-"

"Which means, I have the right to be sleeping! Goodnight, mother!" Samantha was about to get back under the covers, but Alison grabbed on to her arm and pulled her to a sitting position once again.

"No you don't! Today's the Saturday that you promised me you would go down to the animal shelter with me and do some volunteer work," Alison said brightly.

"That's today? I thought that was _next _Saturday," Samantha moaned.

"Nope, it's today," Alison replied.

"But I'm tired," Samantha resumed to whining again.

"That's your fault. You probably went to bed around 2:30," her mother said.

"Actually, it was only 12:30. And I had a good reason to. I was reading a book I have to read for a book report," Samantha told her.

"Why did you spend all night doing it, though?" Alison asked.

"Because I had to," Samantha responded.

"When is it due?" her mother continued to ask as she folded her long arms over her chest.

"Um, Monday," Samantha retorted, quietly.

"This Monday?" Alison questioned. Samantha nodded. Her mother raised her eyebrows. "And how long have you had to do this report?"

"A month," was the answer.

"Ah," said Alison, "And do you still have a lot to do on this project?"

"Yes, and you'll be a kind mother who shows how much you love me by letting me stay home and get it done rather than going down to the shelter, right?"

"Nope, but I will be a kind mother and teach you a well-needed lesson about responsibility. Now, get up. We're late as it is," Alison returned. Samantha rolled her eyes at her mother's "kindness" and began to get ready, but not before pushing her mother out of her room while groaning about her misfortune.

As there was no time to take even a quick shower, Samantha quickly changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a pink t-shirt. Grabbing a brush, she hastily tied her dark hair back and tied up her shoe laces. And after eating a rushed small bowl of cereal, Samantha and Alison left their dainty apartment building.

"Taxi!" Alison shouted over the noise of the ever busy city of Manhattan. When not one single taxi stopped for them, Alison tugged at her hair, which was the same shade of her daughter's, and gave a long, frustrated sigh.

"This is why we need at least one car of our own, Mom," commented Samantha. Alison turned to her daughter.

"And give you the chance to drive wherever and whenever you want? I'll pass that idea, thank you," she said. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Mom, for your information, I turned eighteen over three months ago and in another five months I'll be going to college. Don't you think I'm old enough to drive? I have my license," Samantha tried to reason with her sometime too over-protective mother.

"You may be eighteen and I may trust you to some level, but right now you're not even getting your homework done on time. How will you prove you're responsible?" Alison shot back. Samantha went to protest, but before she could, her mother had belted out "TAXI!" Almost immediately, a yellow car came to a screeching halt in front of the pair. 'I'll tale that as a hint that our conversation is over,' Samantha thought to herself. Her mother quickly dove into the taxi and Samantha instantly followed.

"To the Manhattan Animal Shelter on 54th and Hudson Avenue," Alison instructed the taxi driver. The man nodded and the car took off. Samantha stared out the window, noting that even though it was about eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, the streets and sidewalks were packed with thousands of people. 'Everywhere you go, no matter how many times you've been there before, there's always a new face to see that you'll probably never see again,' Samantha thought. She glanced at her mother who was busy filing her nails and checking her watch every ten seconds. Samantha was very amused.

Not ten minutes later did the taxi arrive at the animal shelter. Samantha stepped out of the dirty car and looked at the building. It looked rather old and dirty, but then again, it had been built over ten years ago. The grey clouds only succeeded in making the place look even more dreary and ancient. Samantha waited for her mom to pay the taxi driver and soon they were walking into the shelter.

"Good morning, Alison," a person behind the counter greeted her mother.

"Good morning, Denise. This is my daughter, Samantha. She promised she would help me out today," Alison said.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha." Denise smiled.

"You as well," Samantha managed to smile back.

"Well, Alison, mostly everything has been taken care of this morning already. But, some of the dogs could use some walking. Is that alright?" Denise asked.

"That's fine. We'll see you later. Come on, Sammy," Alison pulled her daughter along to where the larger dogs were kept, after getting the keys from Denise.

Three hours later, Samantha threw herself on to her bed, which hadn't even been made yet. Exhausted and dirty, she enjoyed the feeling of being able to lie down. The dogs had been a bit rowdy this morning and she had chased them all over the park where she had taken them. This had not been her idea of a Saturday. But then again, she had loved spending time with her mother. Now all she had to was work on the dratted report. Oh yes, this had been a fun day indeed.

Hey, thank you for reading this! I'll update again later. Constructive criticism is welcome but I will not tolerate flames. Please review!


	2. Unwnated Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings" though my heart has greatly desired to. I cannot describe the feeling of not owning this masterpiece. But then again, you probably cannot describe the feeling of excitement that I do not own it.

Chapter 2: Unwanted Surprises

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Be- Samantha groaned as she rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. Monday had definitely come to early. She had managed to finish her report but it was rather sloppily done and plus, she had only finished at one thirty that morning. She had every reason to be tired, and because of that, grouchy.

She managed to swing her legs out of the bed while throwing her covers off only to stumble and fall into the wall. Samantha almost screamed with frustration. She growled as she tore off her cloths and stepped into the shower, which by accident, was freezing cold. This time she did scream, but now at least she was more awake.

"Stupid shower. Stupid report. Stupid school. Stupid life," Samantha mumbled ruefully to herself as she scrubbed her body. When she stepped back into her room, her eyes quickly glanced at the clock which succeeded in sending her into a mode of panic. It was 6:37. Normally she was out of the shower by 6:25. Monday morning was already proving to be rather difficult for Samantha. She hurriedly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, put on her make-up, grabbed her shoes and back pack, and then rushed into the kitchen.

Alison watched in amusement as her daughter rushed around the kitchen making both her breakfast and packing her lunch for later. She sipped on her coffee and laughed quietly to herself when Samantha began putting a bag of cheerios in he lunch rather than putting it into her bowl. Yes, Monday mornings were always hell for her daughter and most of the times she just liked to watch and wait for her daughter to get everything right.

Standing up, Alison realized that Samantha could use some help. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients for Samantha's sandwich. Samantha gave her mother a relieved look and finally sat down and focused on eating her bowl of cereal.

Samantha rushed down to her bus stop and thankfully she arrived just in time. The bus drove up and the small crowd of kids clambered on to the bus. As she sat down in her seat, which was in the very first row. She glanced around herself and for the thousandth time that year, she thought of how embarrassing it was to be one of the only senior students to still ride the bus. 'My mom really doesn't know what this does to me every day. And if she did, she'd get me a car.' Samantha thought to herself.

Samantha stepped off the bus and immediately her piercing eyes picked out her small group of friends. They wave her over and smiling, Samantha obliged. Her friends were busy laughing and talking with each other when she arrived at her destination.

"You look a bit rough this morning, Sammy. Wake up late again?" asked the tall blonde to her left as she eyed Samantha's wrinkled shirt and dark hair that was braided messily.

"Yes, the shower was cold and I had to take several minutes to fix the facet. My shower warmth always has to be perfect," Samantha replied. They all laughed.

"Monday's are always hard," commented the blonde again, who was named Kelsey.

"Yes, and it doesn't always help when you stay up late trying to get that damn book report done," Samantha said darkly.

"Why did you wait to do it then? I finished mine two weeks ago," put in another one of her friends. Samantha glared at the redhead.

"Because I'm not a perfectionist like you. I like having a life _outside_ of school," Samantha replied. The redhead, Becky, smirked.

"Someone's PMSing," yet another girl laughed. Samantha pushed her lightly.

"I am _not. _I'm just grouchy and rightfully so, Jenna," she snapped. Jenna flipped her honey colored hair over her shoulder while the other girls raised their eyebrows.

"Right, whatever you say, Sammy," Kelsey laughed. "Come on, we should be going in now." The other three girls nodded in agreement and together they walked into the school building.

Samantha sat down in her assigned seat. She looked over at Becky, who was the only other one who had History with her this period. The teacher, Mr. Squire, strolled into the room, whistling a happy tune. Samantha rolled her eyes, annoyed with his cheeriness. Wasn't anyone else every depressed or grouchy on Monday mornings? She was beginning to think that she was the only one.

"Good morning class," he said brightly. Samantha didn't even bother to hide her glare. "I trust you all had a good weekend. However, it is now time to get down to business. We have busy week this week, so I am going to ask you to please open your text books to page 457." The class groaned. "Come on, it's not that bad. This is the easy part. Just wait till your test I've scheduled for this Friday." The class groaned again. Mr. Squire sure did have a way of torturing the students, and most of all, he seemed to enjoy it thoroughly.

* * *

"How was your day, sweetie?"

"Two words: It sucked!" Samantha glared as she sat down on the couch next to her mother. Her mother just laughed. "It's not funny. I have probably about three hour's worth of homework tonight. My teachers never give me any slack!"

"Well, I guess you better get started. You have to baby-sit for Mrs. Mender tonight, remember? They want you there at six thirty," Alison reminded her daughter.

"Yippee," Samantha stated sarcastically, "Another fun filled night with the three brats of hell."

"Language missy!" Alison snapped.

"Sorry," Samantha apologized as she stood up. Grabbing her backpack, which could almost break her back from simply carrying it, she left for her bedroom.

Later that night, Samantha took a long, deep breath before knocking n the Menders' door. The door instantly was opened and it revealed a short, plump lady with tousled blonde hair.

"Sammy! It's so good to see you again! How are you?" Mrs. Mender asked joyfully. Samantha forced a smile.

"I am great. How are you?"

"Wonderful! Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in," Samantha stepped into the large house. One inside she could see the three Mender children staring at her from behind the couch. Thomas, who was the oldest yet only eight, gave her a mischievous smile. Nick, who was seven, and Cassy, who was five, followed his example and smiled a smile Samantha didn't like. She glared at the three of them.

"Oh, there the children are. Come on out you three! Aren't they such angels?" Mrs. Mender gushed. Samantha nearly gagged. They were actually quite the opposite. They always caused her trouble. Last time they had somehow managed to tie her to a chair and they didn't release her until five minutes before their parents had gotten home.

"They sure are," Samantha lied, wondering to herself what they had up their sleeves for her this time. She didn't even want to think of it. After Mrs. and Mr. Mender had explained where they would be and what the phone numbers were, Samantha was left alone with the children of hell. She stood facing them, glaring at them as if she could see what they were planning.

"So, do you have any ideas on what to do tonight?" Samantha asked. The children looked at each other.

"Oh, just a few," Thomas said. Samantha gulped.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not really. You'll find out soon enough." Thomas held true to his word. Not three minutes later, Samantha was tied to the bed. As Thomas, Nick, and Cassy were naturally big children and Samantha was smaller and thin with barely any muscle whatsoever, Samantha knew that the three of them could overtake her easily. It would forever dent her ego, however.

It was rather embarrassing, though, when the Menders came back to find her red faced and breathing heavily. Samantha quickly explained that they had been playing and running around the house. Mrs. Mender seemed especially pleased to have such a nice babysitter and asked when she was available so her and her husband could go out again sometime. Even though the younger woman never in her life ever wanted to see those children again, she knew she needed the money for college. After telling the Menders that she was free next Sunday night, she quickly rushed out of the apartment and walked the two blocks home.

She quietly walked up the stairs to the third floor and was shocked to see that her door was open. Her mom, she knew, was out having dinner with a few friends and would not be home until late. So why was the door open? She tip-toed into the apartment and with a gasp, she noted that the whole apartment was a mess. The couches were flipped over. Clothes and jewelry and other items were lying all over the place. Samantha bent down and grabbed one of her homework assignments that she had worked so hard on. She went to stand back up, but a voice stopped her.

"Do not move," it said. Samantha's breath caught in her throat. Someone else was here, besides her or her mom. "You will not do anything."

"How are you?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," the voice replied. It obviously belonged to a man as it was deep and rough.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"What every thief wants," came the reply. "Now, do you have any valuable items? I will find them anyways, but this could go a lot quicker if I had help from you."

"I will not help you steal from me," Samantha replied.

"Very well, I shall continue looking though. But you will follow me so I can make sure you don't leave to get the police. Now walk," Samantha did as she was told and followed after him. He walked into the kitchen and a plan formed in Samantha's mind. She reached over for a knife and quickly hid it behind her back. She reached out to stab the man, but he suddenly turned. Before she knew what was happening, a loud gunshot rang through the air. Samantha's breath was stolen as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She fell to the ground, gasping. Her hands immediately went to her wound and a stinging sensation erupted, one that she had never felt before.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with that? Did you really think you would be able to hurt me? You are such a foolish woman." Samantha glared at him through her tears. She went to stand but another pain exploded in the other side of her chest as another gunshot was heard. The thief smiled and then turned around as if nothing had happened. A sudden wave of dizziness struck her. 'I've lost too much blood. Oh God, I'm going to die. Why did it end this way? I'm so sorry, mom. I love you,' Samantha's thoughts stopped short as she took one last breath before she took one last breath and became lost in the darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

Ok, ok, I know. This chapter is a little stupid and pointless but I promise that it will get better. It's only the beginning. She'll arrive in Middle-earth the next chapter, just so you all know. Again, I accept constructive criticism, but no flames. Please review! 


	3. Foreign Places

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Lord of the Rings" or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I'm sure all of you are happy with just the way it is.

Chapter 3: Foreign Places

The midday sun streamed in through the curtains, brightening up the white and quiet healing house. The healers bustled around, tending to their wounded patients who were either awake and complaining about being cooped up in the room, or asleep and dreaming of more peaceful times. One patient in particular began to awake.

Pain was clearly evident on her face as a moan escaped her lips. Her peaceful slumber and dreams abandoned her as she was thrown back into the harsh world of reality. A healer, who had realized that her patient had awoken, rushed over to the young lady. Grabbing a small, white rag, she placed it into a clay bowl filled with water before placing it on to the lady's head where sweat had begun to appear. The lady shivered at the touch.

"Ai! Goheno nin. Manen mathach? Hiril nin?" the only response was another groan. "Hiril nin? Aniral maded? Aniral sogad?" When the lady didn't respond verbally again, the healer sighed. She was about to walk away when her patient suddenly snapped open her eyes. The healer stared down into the lady's dark blue eyes and was shocked to see fear and confusion.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Samantha managed to choke out, though her voice sounded rough and raspy. The healer shook her head, signaling that she didn't understand her.

"Heniach nin? Pedich edhellen?" Samantha stared up at the strange woman in fear.

"Go away! Get away from me!" she screamed and went to curl herself up in a ball. However, the sudden movement of her body made her scream in pain from the wounds she just noticed were there. The healer quickly made Samantha lay back into the position she was in before and was relieved to find that none of her wounds had reopened. Crystal tears began to roll down Samantha's cheeks; both from the pain and the fact that she didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there.

The healer reached over and brushed some of the stray black hairs that had fallen across the lady's face. Samantha flinched. Frowning, the healer walked away for a second before returning with a glass of water.

"Sogad," she said as she handed the glass over to Samantha. Samantha shook her head, not trusting this person she had never met before. The healer sighed yet again, but instead of giving up, she helped the lady sit up. Pain washed over Samantha's face as she slowly sat up with the help of the healer. The healer pushed the glass into her hands and helped her bring it to her lips. Samantha reluctantly sipped from the glass at first only to realize it was water. She then hurriedly gulped the rest down and when she looked back at the other woman, she smiled slightly. She gently laid back down into a lying position where she fell into another deep slumber.

* * *

When Samantha finally woke back up, she was surprised to see the healer along with another man standing right in front of her bed. The man had long black hair that was braided in various places. He was tall and robes of a deep blue covered his body. She was shocked to see a man wearing such clothes but she reminded herself that this wasn't her home and that people probably dressed differently here. Nonetheless, she found it a bit strange.

Samantha listened to their conversation, though she had no clue whatsoever as to what they were saying. The language did sound rather pleasing to her ears, however, and she enjoyed listening to it. When she got uncomfortable from lying the way she was, she tried to switch positions to get on to her side only to fail while making a loud moaning sound. The healer and the man turned to notice she was awake.

"Mae govannen, hiril nin. Pedich edhellen?" the man spoke and again Samantha didn't understand what he was saying. She frowned up at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Samantha asked them quietly. The man suddenly reached out to touch her, but Samantha pulled back. The dark haired man reached up and pushed some of his hair away. Samantha nearly screamed when she saw a pointed ear. 'There's no way this is happening! Pointed ears? What do they think they are? Elves or something? Elves don't exist!' Samantha thought frantically to herself. The healer also pushed some of her hair away to reveal a pointed ear. Samantha was shocked.

"Edhel," said the man. Samantha shook her head. "Edhel," he repeated. Samantha shook her head again. Sighing, the man reached out and quickly pushed some of her own hair behind her ear. Samantha swatted his hand away hastily only to feel a pointed tip on her own ear in the process. This time Samantha did scream. The other two people had to cover their ears from her screech.

"Hiril nin! Hiril nin, sedho!" Samantha quieted as tears once again began to fall down her face. She covered her face with her hands as sobs racked her body. Two hands pried her own hands away from her face and Samantha found herself staring up into the light grey eyes of the man. He stood back up and peered down at her.

"Elrond," he said, pointing to himself. Then he pointed over to the healer. "Sidhiel." He repeated these actions several times before Samantha finally got what he was doing.

"Samantha," she told him. Elrond gave her a kind and warming smile.

"Samantha, o man dor tuliel lin?" Samantha didn't answer. "Elrond, Imladris. Sidhiel, Imladris." Then he pointed out the window where she could see beautiful green trees and waterfalls. Samantha became slightly distracted for a moment. "Imladris." She turned back to the man. She knew what they were asking.

"Samantha, Manhattan," she responded. The two of them glanced at each other before frowning. Elrond then said something to Sidhiel and she nodded. Elrond turned back to her.

"No ce ammaer ab lu thent," he said before bowing and walking away.

"Goodbye," Samantha choked out. Sidhiel smiled at her.

* * *

Two days later, Sidhiel had taken off the bindings that were across Samantha's chest. Samantha almost passed out when she saw the two bullet holes that were on her body. Both were scabby and had dry blood all around them. Dark stitches held the skin together but Samantha could already tell that they would leave two horrible scars. Sidhiel had even showed her the two silver bullets that she had taken out of her and all Samantha could do was nod. Sidhiel had been obviously confused about what kind of weapon would do that to a person but because of the language difference, Samantha could not explain anything to her.

Later that day, Elrond had her moved to another room where she could have more privacy. Samantha had finally been given the chance to walk again. However, as soon as she set her feet upon the floor and took her first step, she was no longer sure if she wanted to walk for at least another couple of days. So, someone had to carry her to her new room and lay her down on the bed. Even though she didn't even know the person or speak his language, she was eternally grateful for his assistance.

The next morning, she was able to take a bath on her own, without the help of the healer unlike the first couple of days. Her body was amazingly sore and the hot bath only helped a little. She had been very careful not to agitate her wounds while washing her body but even with her precautions, a tiny trickle of blood had escaped. When Samantha emerged from her bath, all wet and clean, she was immediately sentenced to another three days of rest in her bedroom, but now she was at least allowed to sit up and walk around the room.

Finally, after being stuck in a bed or bedroom for a week, Elrond gave her a small check-up and allowed her to be able to explore Imladris. She no longer had to be stuck inside the stuffy room. Of course, it did take Elrond about ten minutes to somehow get this message across to her, but nonetheless she was very pleased.

Samantha immediately took a hot bath and when she was done, Sidhiel was waiting for her with a purple dress lying out on the bed. Samantha's eyes widened at the thought of wearing a dress and Sidhiel watched with some amusement at the sight of her frowning and glaring at the dress. She managed to realize that Samantha did not like dresses, for she knew the lady had been found in a strange material that somewhat resembled leggings.

"Hannon le," Samantha told Sidhiel, though the elvish words felt strange to use and sounded weird to her own ears. Sidhiel's lips twitched in amusement as Samantha pronounced the words wrong but nonetheless she gave her credit for picking the words up and knowing when to use them correctly.

"Glassen," Sidhiel replied. Samantha frowned in concentration as she tried to remember what it meant. She finally figured out that it must have meant something along the lines of "You're welcome", but she did not know for sure.

Sidhiel led Samantha out of the room, but went slowly enough so Samantha did not strain herself too much. Samantha followed the healer down many halls and she carefully studied the beautiful designs that were woven into the walls. Samantha could never have imagined a structure built so beautifully and more and more this adventure of hers seemed to be a dream.

Sidhiel entered a large room closely followed by Samantha. The latter stopped short when she realized it was a dining room and several other elves were seated at the table, peering at her with odd expressions on their faces. She blushed and turned to leave, but Sidhiel quickly grasped her arm and pulled her down towards the other end of the table. She pulled out a chair for her, which Samantha reluctantly sat down on to, before sitting down on Samantha's left.

"Samantha, le hannon a tholel," Elrond said warmly. Samantha nodded and smiled nervously.

"Um, uh, suilaid," she stumbled over her words, managing to slightly mispronounce them slightly. Elrond laughed merrily from where he was sitting, which was several seats down from her. Samantha blushed, knowing her pronunciation was wrong and stared down at the table cloth. A sudden hand popped down in front of her, along with a plate full of food, and scared at the sudden appearance of the hand, Samantha jumped up. The plate of food was knocked out of the servant's hand and with a crash, it fell to the floor. Samantha stared at the servant's face and noted that he seemed just as shocked as she was.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to. I'm-" Samantha stopped short when she remembered he didn't know what she was saying. The servant bent down and began to clean up the mess and Samantha quickly followed. A hand pulled her back up and she watched as Sidhiel spoke to the man calmly. Sidhiel turned to her once the mess was cleaned up and placed a hand on hr shoulder which pushed her back down into her seat.

Samantha's face burned with complete and utter embarrassment as she fixed her gaze on to the table cloth once again. Conversations started back up as if nothing had happened but Samantha got the feeling that everyone was talking about the new guest who didn't know their language and had already managed to make a fool of herself. She tried not to cry but a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Samantha hastily wiped them away before quickly looking to see if anyone had noticed.

Samantha was horrified when she noticed that a dark haired elf, who was all the way down the table by Elrond, was staring at her. She quickly looked away but out of curiosity, she glanced back down at him. He was still looking at her. His grey eyes were surveying her steadily but when he met her eyes again, he gave her a small smile. Samantha smiled slightly back before tuning to Sidhiel. The elven lady was talking with the person across from her and didn't even seem to notice Samantha.

Samantha sighed and with a start, she noticed another plate was down on the table in front of her. Slowly, she began eating the foreign food. It was great, but when breakfast was over, she left without Sidhiel and made her way back to her room. Imladris was surely beautiful, she had decided after hours of looking out her bedroom window, but right now all she wanted was to go back home.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope you aren't confused or any reason, but if you are, please tell me why. I also know it's probably a little boring right now, but right now I'm just trying to build up to everything that will happen. Thanks for sticking with me, though. Um, I would like to thank all of my reviewers:

**katie-**Thanks for your review! I know, only after you mentioned it did I realize there were a few spelling errors. I'll try to fix them in the future.

**BrokenShells- **Thanks for all your help. I'll try and make sure I edit it better next time. How could you help me, though? Would I like e-mail it to you? I'm confused.

**MillaMagia- **Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter.

**scotchleaf- **I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**strawberryskittlekisses- **I like your name! Strawberry skittles are my favorite! Ok, that was a little off track. Anyways, thanks for your review! I know it was a little sad, but it will get better, I promise. As you already know, this is going to be an ElladanOC, not a Legolas one for once. I like those kind of stories sometimes, but right now I need a definite change.

**JesuslUver- **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far. The twins are mine, though. You can take Legolas. Anyways, remember our discussion on spelling words wrong? Well, you spelt 'sweet' wrong.

Once again, I do not tolerate flames but I will accept constructive criticism. Review please!


	4. Getting Accustomed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Lord of the Rings", unfortunately. I wish I did, but the day that happens will be the day I fall into Middle-earth and become a Mary-sue. And trust me, that will _never_ happen either.

Chapter 4: Getting Accustomed

_"Goodnight everyone," Alison said as she stepped out of her friend's car._

_"Goodnight Allie," a chorus rang out. Alison laughed before shutting the car door. She waved as the car drove out of sight. Alison then sighed as she checked her watch. 'It's already 11:30. I hope Sammy's not too worried. I promised I'd be back by 10:30,' Alison thought to herself. _

_She quickly walked up the steps up into the apartment building and then rushed up the stairs to her own apartment. 'Sammy, did you leave the door open again?' thought Alison in annoyance. She froze, however, when she found her home in complete disarray. 'What happened?' Alison quickly stepped into the living room and noticed that Samantha's bedroom light wasn't on._

_"Sammy?" Alison called out. She waited for a few seconds but there was no answer. "Sammy?" she tried again. Again there was no reply. "Samantha! Answer me!" Alison became frantic. She swiftly ran over to her daughter's bedroom to find that no one was in it. She reached over for the phone that was on Samantha's bedside table and quickly dialed 911._

_While she waited for the other line, she rushed back out into the kitchen and dropped the phone in horror when she noticed her daughter's body on the floor. Screaming, Alison knelt down to her body and rolled it over only to discover that her hands were covered in blood. There were two bullet holes in her daughter's chest._

_Tears flooded out of her eyes uncontrollably. "Samantha! Wake up! SAMANTHA!" she hugged her daughter's body to her own chest and rocked back and forth. The phone that was also on the floor caught her eye and she shakily reached out to grab it._

_"Hello?" a voice on the other end asked. "Is anyone there?"_

_"Yes. YES! Please, help me. My daughter. She's bleeding. There are two bullet holes. I can't-" Alison's voice was shaking so badly that the person couldn't understand her._

_"Please, ma'am. Calm down. Take a deep-"_

_"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY DAUGHTER'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Alison roared into the phone._

_"Alright, ma'am. We'll send an ambulance. Now just try to take deep breaths. Someone will be there shortly," the voice tried to calm her but Alison was not listening. She had dropped the phone and had resumed rocking back and forth, her daughter's body pushed up against her chest. Samantha's head was lying limply to the side._

_"Sammy. Sammy," she murmured over and over. "Sammy, don't leave me," Alison continued to mumble. "Sammy."_

* * *

Samantha woke up with a start. Beads of sweat clung to her body as her hand was lifted shakily to her forehead. It had all been a dream. A horrible nightmare. Her mother hadn't really been like that, had she? God, she hoped not. Her mother had been her best friend. It brought tears to her eyes from just the thought of her mother suffering like that. Even if she could never go back home, she wished her mother all the happiness in the world and the ability tomove on. 

Her hands moved up to where her wounds rested on her chest. They were still sore and would be so for a while, but they were healing. How she wished she could do that day all over. The things she would change. The way she would have behaved. Everything. But it was all in the past, nothing could change that. She was most likely stuck here with nothing but the memories of her old home, the good and the bad.

Samantha smiled faintly at some of the past experiences her and her mother had shared. Like the day when Samantha's first boyfriend, James, had dumped her. Samantha had been so down and upset and her mother had done everything she could to make her daughter feel better. They had gone shopping, to a movie, out to lunch, and eaten lots of ice cream. Alison had always done everything she could for her daughter, even when her parents had divorced and she had little money to spend. Her mother had always been there for her.

"Oh, mom. I wish you could be here now," Samantha mumbled to herself before bursting into tears. Her body shook with every cry that escaped her lips. She grabbed on to her pillow as if her life depended on it and her tears continued to soak her cheeks and the bed. Samantha had never imagined her life without her mother, and now that she was forced to, life didn't seem right anymore.

Some hours later, when Samantha had rid herself of all her tears, she sat up in her bed. Quietly, as not to disturb anyone, she tip-toed over to the window. Samantha stared out at the night which she knew would soon become bright at the rising of the sun. The stars above twinkled and she tried to pick out constellations. She frowned, however, when she could not. Though she had somehow long known it, Samantha came to the conclusion that she was definitely far away from her home. Nothing was the same here.

Samantha sighed and was about to turn away when something caught her eye. Something, or someone, was walking outside. She imagined it must have been a nice place to be, outside in the gardens, but she herself had never been out there. Samantha had spent most of her days inside, even though Elrond had granted her wish to be able to move around Imladris. But Samantha was beginning to sink into depression and nothing seemed enjoyable anymore. She had always loved reading, but what could she read when all the books were mostdefinitely written in another language? How could she dance when there was no music even remotely closeto the type of music she enjoyed? Or how could she talk with anyone when they would never understand her? Everything was all messed up.

Samantha turned her attention back to the person who was wandering around in the gardens below. The elf seemed to have silver robes on as they shone brightly in the moonlight. Their dark hair was unbound and was flowing down their back and was swaying slightly in the small breeze. Not a sound was heard from their soft footsteps and to Samantha it seemed that they weren't really walking, but instead floating.

The person, it seemed, suddenly felt her eyes on them as they turned swiftly to her. Their eyes met hers and Samantha was shocked to see that it was the elf who had caught her crying just a week ago. The elf's grey eyes bore into hers and Samantha was too entranced to look away. He was handsome, Samantha could definitely give him that, but to her he also seemed mysterious.

A sudden noise broke the silence and Samantha came instantly out of her trance. She broke their gaze and quickly looked away. Her cheeks burned with a heat only embarrassment could give off and Samantha claimed herself lucky that it was too dark for him to see it. When she looked back down at the gardens, to her surprise, she noticed that the elf was no longer there. Sighing out of disappointment, Samantha left the window and got back into her bed where sleep found her once more.

* * *

"Quel amrun, hiril nin. Man mathach?" a cheery voice said in Samantha's ear. Samantha groaned and rolled over, tired of getting up so early for breakfast. She heard Sidhiel's laughter as the healer, who had now become more of a friend to her, gently shook her. 

"Go away," Samantha mumbled. Again Sidhiel shook her body. Samantha threw her hand up into the air to try and get her to go away.

"Tolo hi! Ai!" Sidhiel continued to try and wake her.

"Gwanno ereb nin!" Samantha had managed to learn some phrases. She knew what she had just spoken meant 'leave me alone'. However, Sidhiel just laughed harder this time and managed to pull Samantha up by the arm into a sitting position. Samantha groaned and glared at Sidhiel before stumbling out of the bed.

"I am not a morning person," she mumbled, knowing that the other occupant of the room had no idea what she was saying.

After Samantha had bathed and dressed, Sidhiel led her back down to the dining hall. Samantha had eaten there every day since she had been allowed to leave her room, but that didn't change the fact that she never talked to anyone. Breakfast, as usual, finished without any odd occurrences and just like every day, Samantha left without Sidhiel. This time, though, she decided to wander around the building. She had never seen any other section of the building than the halls she used to go down to the dining hall. But for once Samantha thought of exploring her surroundings.

Samantha was in awe. There was so much beauty in the room and halls that it made her wonder on how long it took to build them. She found a way to go out on a deck and look out over the city. Waterfalls were everywhere along with colorful flowers and towering trees. Her mother would have really enjoyed it here, she decided.

As she was walking down a hallway, it suddenly came to an end at a dark, wooden door. Curiosity overtook her as she stepped forward and opened the door. As she pushed it further open, Samantha came to notice that she had stumbled across the library. There must have been at least twenty shelves that were full of books of all sizes. Even though she knew she would never be able to read them, Samantha walked over to a random shelf and pulled out a heavy book. Samantha gasped in joy when she realized that there several pictures to just look at.

Samantha carefully carried the book over to a chair and opened it back up. The pictures were of every color and for her they seemed to come to life. She could only guess what they were supposed to be of, but Samantha found herself making up stories to go along with each picture. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat did she look up. Standing in front of her was a tall, golden haired elf. He stood tall and proud but was looking down at her with amusement.

"Mahn carel le?" he asked. Samantha shook her head.

"I don't know what you're saying," she said, trying to give him the clue that she spoke a different language.

"Heniach nin?" Samantha frowned at him. "Pedich edhellen?" Samantha shook her head, trying to show him she didn't understand him. The elf gave her a knowing smile and the pointed to himself.

"Glorfindel," he said. Samantha smiled to herself; she had done this already.

"Samantha," she responded. He grinned and held out his hand. Samantha stared at his hand before placing her own in his. She was shocked when he grabbed it and placed a kiss on the back of her palm.

"Mae govannen, Samantha," he said, laughing slightly at the look on her face. "Parma." Samantha stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Glorfindel pointed to the book in her hands.

"Parma," he repeated. Samantha still didn't get it. He sighed and then pointed to the other books on the shelves. "Parma."

"Book," she mumbled quietly to herself. Samantha beamed as she realized he was trying to teach her his language a little. "Parma," Samantha grinned in triumph. Glorfindel then pulled on a lock of his hair.

"Fin," he told her. He reached out and pulled on her dark hair. "Fin." Samantha laughed in joy as she understood what he meant. For the rest of the day, Glorfindel helped her with learning elvish names for common things such as 'nen' for 'water' and 'henneth' for 'window'. As Samantha slowly began to pick up on what he was teaching her, she came to the sudden realization that even if she could never go home, life wouldn't be _too_ bad here.

* * *

Yay! Congratulations on making it through another chapter! I'm so happy that you took the time to read it! Once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers: 

**lathalian- **I'm glad you like it so far! Yeah, it _is_ quite a bit harder to write story where there are language difficulties, but it's also fun. You're beginning to find out what happened to her mom, assuming that you _did_ read this chapter. I'm pretty sure you did, though. Her mother will probably be in some parts up in the future as I'm planning to make chapters of what she's going through. Samantha will also keep having dreams of her mother so she'll also know a little bit. Review again, please!

**Black Spell- **You'll find out what's going on, you'll just have to keep reading the chapters! I'm glad you like it! Thank you, you don't know how much it pleases me to know that you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelsmile- **I'm so happy you like it! I know, and Elladan romance appeals to me as well, if you haven't already noticed. The language differences won't be so much as a problem as she becomes more accustomed to it. Review again!

**TriGemini-**Is it a good intrigued or bad intrigued? I hope it's the first. Anyways, Samantha has a good life, I guess, but she, like everyone other human being (Mary-sues don't count) has problems in her life. Everything about how she got there and what she'll do while she's there will be explained in future chapters. So you'll have to stick around to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, that's all. As I have stated before, I do NOT tolerate flames but I will accept comstructive criticism readily. So review and tell me what you think!


	5. Meeting the Strangely Familiar

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own "Lord of the Rings". I wish I did, but alas, my wishes will never come true.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the Strangely Familiar

Two days later, Samantha was slowly but surely improving in her elvish speaking skills. Glorfindel had searched for her the next day at breakfast and had dragged her back off to the library. He had taken it upon himself to help her learn their language. Samantha had been ecstatic at the though of learning to speak with him, though languages had never been her favorite subject at school. She soon learned that Glorfindel was a very patient person as it often took her several times to pronounce a word correctly nonetheless connect it to what it meant in English.

"Hen," he said, motioning to his eyes. Samantha studied his movement before figuring out what it meant.

"Hen," repeated Samantha as she pointed to her own eyes. The golden-haired elf smiled.

"Lhaw," Glorfindel brought his hand to his mouth.

"Lhaw," Samantha copied his motion.

"Asta," Glorfindel continued as he then brought his hand to his mouth.

"Asta."

"Nem," he lifted his hand to his nose.

"Nem." Samantha nodded.

"Cam," Glorfindel touched his left hand with his right and then did the opposite.

"Ca-" Samantha tried to reply but somebody suddenly interrupted her.

"Hir Glorfindel," a male voice spoke up. Glorfindel and Samantha turned around at the same time to face the entrance of the library. Samantha's breath caught in her throat as she noticed that it was the dark-haired elf again she had seen the other night. Samantha quickly turned back around to face the opposite direction so she could avoid further embarrassment. She heard Glorfindel get up form his chair and walk over to him. A small conversation filled the silent library but the only word she recognized was "Elrond".

Samantha sighed in relief when she heard the door close, expecting the other elf to now be gone. However, when she turned to the chair that someone had just sat in, she gasped. Instead of it being Glorfindel like she had expected, it was the dark-haired elf again. He smiled at her.

"Elladan," was all he said and Samantha instantly recognized the fact that he was introducing himself.

"Samantha," she replied while he nodded. A silence drifted between them the pair. Samantha stared forward, doing all that she could not to look at him. However, when she felt his eyes on her, she quickly faced him. Samantha studied him. He, like all the other elves she had met, was beautiful. With smooth, pale skin that seemed to glow and black hair, even darker than hers, he was an image of beauty itself.

"Elen si la lumenn' omentielvo," Elladan suddenly spoke, startling her out of her thoughts. She blushed before frowning and shaking her head. Smiling, Elladan just turned his head to look out the window.

Samantha quietly got up out of her chair and walked over to a shelf. She began to look for the book she had found the other day with all the nice pictures. She searched the shelves for it, but quickly came to the realization that it wasn't there anymore. Groaning, she placed both hands on her hips and tilted her head up to the ceiling. As Samantha was bringing her head back down, a familiar spine of a book caught her eye. Samantha smiled and tried to grab for it only to find that she couldn't reach it. She even tried jumping for it but on the third try, she lost her footing when she was landing. Samantha fell to the ground with an "oomph."

She hastily stood back up and brushed herself off. Frustrated, Samantha gave up for trying to get it on her own. She turned to face Elladan who surprisingly hadn't even noticed what had just happened. Again she studied him. He was certainly tall enough, she knew, but would he help her? It was worth a shot.

"Elladan," Samantha called out to him. The elf turned his head to her sharply, a questioning look on his face. "Parma," she said, using one of the few elvish words she knew. "Parma," Samantha repeated, pointing to the book that was out of her reach. Elladan stood up and silently walked up to her until he stood directly next to her.

"Man anirach cerin an le?" he asked her.

"Parma," Samantha repeated for the third time. Elladan stretched his arm and touched the book before glancing down at Samantha. She reassured him by nodding. Elladan gently grasped the book and pulled it down. He handed it to her as she smiled.

"Hannon le," Samantha thanked him. Elladan grinned down at her.

"Gelir na thaed," he responded. Samantha frowned, trying to remember what it was that he had just said. She gave up, however, before shrugging and walking back over to her seat. She flipped through the pages and began looking through the pictures from where she had left off the other day. Elladan suddenly sat back down next to her and peered at the book as well.

Samantha fidgeted with the elf she barely knew leaning so close to her. She nervously went to turn the page but Elladan caught her hand. Samantha turned to look at him and noticed that he was still studying the picture. She rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile play on her lips.

Samantha then twisted her body slightly so he could see the book better. Elladan looked up at her and smiled when she placed one half of the book in his lap. Samantha shared his smile and then rested her gaze down on the book and its pictures.

That was how Glorfindel found them. The two of them were sitting closely to each other, hunched over because of staring at the book that rested in their laps. A gentle smile graced his lips at the sight but he knew Samantha would want to continue her lessons. He quietly cleared his throat and with amusement he watched that pair stand up at the exact time, Elladan barely being able to hold on to the book. But in the process, they managed to bump each other's head.

Samantha's hand instantly flew to her head at the collision of her and Elladan's head. She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced. Samantha stumbled a little before falling back into the chair she had previously occupied.

"Rhaich! Goheno nin! Goheno nin!" she heard someone say frantically. Samantha re-opened her eyes and looked up to see Elladan giving her a pleading but all the while holding his head as well. It occurred to her that he was probably trying to apologize. She quickly stood up.

"Oh, no!" Samantha exclaimed, "It's my fault! I'm sorry!" Samantha tried to show him with her face as well that she was sorry and that it was her fault. Elladan did indeed get the message but didn't give up. Instead, he grabbed her left hand and kissed it. Samantha immediately tried to take her hand out of his grasp but the elf would not let go. They both stopped, however, when their ears caught the sound of a very amused, yet quiet laughter.

Elladan and Samantha swiftly turned their heads towards the entrance of the library. It was then that they both remembered that someone had been right behind them. Elladan slowly let go of Samantha's hand who instantly snatched it back. The dark-haired elf stood up straight, any signs of pleading and pain gone from his face. He then glided over to Glorfindel and together they exchanged a few words which again Samantha could not understand. Elladan then turned back to look at Samantha.

"Nai haryuvalye melware," and he swiftly left the library before Samantha could have a chance to say anything. A frown tugged at Samantha's lips as she sighed at his sudden departure. Nonetheless, she put a smile on her face and turned to Glorfindel.

* * *

Okay, I know, it's a shorter chapter, but I couldn't think of what to add on to it. I have an idea for next chapter, but it would be too long. Sorry. I'll try and update soon, though. Thanks to all my reviewers:

**daydreamer8301- **Thanks for your review! I am so glad you like it! I'll try and update again!

**Black Spell- **Um, I don't know if I'll update my other stories. One, because I have no idea on where to take it and two, I have figured out how big of a Mary-sue both my characters are. If I do update, I'll probably just re-start the whole thing and add new things to it and change it a little. But I'll do that AFTER I'm finished with this story. Sorry.

**lathalian-**I'm glad you liked my idea of having Samantha dream of her mother. And I don't know if I'll send any more characters to Middle-earth, probably not, though. But I will be flipping through the worlds. Some chapters you'll see also what's happening to Alison, and I have a few twists planned out for that. Review again!

**PrincessofRain- **I'm happy that you like it and the elvish part. I'm learning elvish as well and it is fun! Review again!

**faeriekitty306animelover- **I'm glad you like it! Please review again!

**EresseElrondiel- **I'm happy you like what I've written. I like Elladan romances as well so I thought I'd give it a shot. I like the whole language difference so I'd decided I'd give that a try as well. I'll try and update again!

**Rinny Leonhart/ Rikku- **I'm glad you like! I'll try and add more twists along the way. I already have a few planned out!

**TriGemini- **Thanks for the review! I'm glad it's a good intrigued. I'm happy that you'll stick around to find out what happens. Review again!

**Angelsmile- **I'm excited that you like it! Yes, I can tell that you really like it, it was kind of obvious. :) The eye contact was my favorite part and I enjoyed writing it. Review again!

Well, I would just like to say thank you again for reading my chapters! Review again!


	6. Slight Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings" unfortunately. Go ahead, everyone cheer. I'll be inside, sulking and eating ice cream.

Chapter 6: Slight Surprises

_Alison paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, anxiousness on her mind and tears on her face. People around her were talking and babies were crying but she did her best to ignore it. She stole a look outside the window and noticed another ambulance pull up to the hospital. It's flashing lights illuminated the night, as it was nearly __four thirty__ in the morning, and the sirens covered up the noise from inside the waiting room. As the paramedics pulled out a body on the stretcher, Alison burst into another batch of tears and she fell back into a chair behind her. _

_Her body shook with every sob that escaped her lips. She buried her head in her hands and continued to cry. She couldn't lose her daughter. She just couldn't. After all they had been through together, Samantha couldn't just leave her. She was all she had. They had been through so much in the past few years and they had made it through. Alison just wished with all her might that she would wake up and figure out that this was a nightmare. But something deep down inside of her told her this was real._

_"Alison?" came a voice. Alison turned her head up and almost sighed with relief when she recognized the person. It was Ryan, her ex-husband and Samantha's father. Though they hadn't been on very good terms since the divorce, Alison was relieved to seen him there. She got off her chair and slowly walked over to him._

_"I got here as fast as I could," Ryan told her. Alison nodded, not trusting any words to leave her mouth. She wiped her tears away and swept Ryan into a hug. The tall man hugged her back, awkwardly at first, but when the fact that his daughter, their daughter, was critically injured re-entered his mind, he grabbed on to her more fiercely._

_"Do they think she's going to be okay?" Ryan asked quietly. Alison pulled away and shook her head._

_"The doctors…they think she has about a 5 chance of living," she choked. Tears, for the first time, began to leak out of Ryan's eyes as well. Alison nodded mutely and walked back over to her chair. Ryan followed silently and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and drew her closer. They sat like that for an hour, until a doctor came to them._

_"Ms. Thompson. Mr. Ayden, can you please come with me?" the doctor asked. Alison drew her breath in tightly and stared up at the doctor. He looked grim and Alison knewt that definitely didn't look good. She took a deep breath and her and Ryan followed the doctor. He led them into another room and tears welled up in Alison's eyes as she stared at her daughter's pale form. She looked so vulnerable and Alison found herself wishing that she could be in her daughter's place. _

_"Ms. Thompson, Mr. Ayden, your daughter, as you know, received two bullets in her chest. One hit under her right breast and the other went through her left lung," Alison suppressed a cry at this news. "It is estimated that our daughter had these wounds for about an hour before you came home. She would have been able to survive if she had been taken care of sooner but she has lost too much blood to function correctly and her left lung has collapsed. I am sorry, but she won't live till __noon__." Alison fell to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes harder than ever before. Ryan bent down to her and hugged her, crying as well. "I am sorry." And the doctor left the room to give the parents some time to themselves._

* * *

Samantha groaned as Sidhiel shook her awake once more. She tried to smack the elven maiden's hands away but they kept shaking her. She growled and sat up. Sidhiel took a step away and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were large and it looked like she was trying not to laugh. 

"What?" Samantha questioned, surprised. Sidhiel shook her head, reaching out to take Samantha's hand. Confused, Samantha allowed her to lead her over the mirror. Once looking at her reflection, Samantha groaned. She had a huge black and blue bruise on her forehead, right where she had hit Elladan's head the previous day. It must have formed over night, she thought, groaning once again at the thought of going to breakfast looking like someone who had been in a huge accident. This was _not_ the way to start off a new day.

Samantha tried to casually cover her forehead as she walked through the halls on the way to the dining hall with Sidhiel. Sidhiel suddenly turned around and pulled her hand off of her head. She managed to keep a straight face while looking at Samantha but Samantha knew what she was thinking. She glared at her before continuing to walk. She quickly walked over to her seat, knowing that eyes were staring at her in curiosity.

Samantha looked up and noticed Elrond staring at her with an expression on his face that she could not read. He smiled at her slightly before turning to Glorfindel who was sitting next to him. The blonde-haired elf looked up at her quickly and smiled as well. He turned back to Elrond and Samantha got the feeling that he was telling the elven lord what had happened in the library yesterday. Sure enough, Samantha's suspicions were proven true when again the elven lord turned to her, this time an amused smile playing on his lips. Samantha blushed and looked away before rolling her eyes.

Samantha wished she could disappear. So many people were staring at her. It was like they had never seen a bruise before. True, it looked like none of them had bruises or scars right now because every person around her had completely flawless skin, but she knew that somehow they all knew what a wound was. But the seemingly perfect creatures that surrounded her continued to stare as if she was a whole other species that they never knew existed. It got quite nerve wrecking.

"Samantha," someone called out to her as she got up from the table and began walking away. She turned around and sighed when she came to realize that it was Glorfindel. She didn't feel like learning anything to day. Nonetheless, she smiled at him but he didn't seem fooled. He looked at her face which was covered with signs of annoyance and tiredness. He would give her a break today. He offered her his arm and when she reluctantly took it, he smiled gently.

Instead of Glorfindel leading her to the library like she had expected, he took her outside. Samantha was relieved to have new change of scenery and she enjoyed the color and peacefulness of being outside. Birds were chirping and she could hear voices singing though she could not understand the language. Glorfindel paused for a second and faced her. He touched her head lightly and then laughed. Samantha glared at him and focused her attention some place else. They were on a large balcony that overlooked Imladris. Her eyes widened when a familiar dark-haired elf walked down on the ground beneath her.

"Elladan," she said before shaking her head in amusement. Glorfindel looked at her and then looked down to where she was staring. He studied the elf before shaking his head and laughing.

"Elrohir," Glorfindel said. Samantha stared at him confusion. She shook her head as well and pointed down at the elf.

"Elladan," Samantha repeated. Again Glorfindel laughed. He pointed down at the elf again.

"Elrohir," he insisted and then pointed to something else. "Elladan." Samantha rolled her eyes and out of curiosity looked at the other figure that Glorfindel was pointing too. Her eyes widened as she saw an identical figure approach the first one. She stared at the pair, shocked. The second one was definitely Elladan, she noted, as he also had a small and lighter bruise on his forehead.

"Twins," Samantha muttered, feeling slightly dizzy. "Great."

* * *

Samantha sighed and quietly walked back to her room. How come she had never seen the two of them together at the same time before? Was it that she had truly seen both of them before, assuming that they were the same person because of them being alone and being identical to the other? Was it Elladan she had seen staring at her at the table and sharing that glance with her on that one night she had been looking out into the garden? Or had it been Elrohir? Could it have been one and then the other? Samantha was very confused. 

Again she found herself gazing outside over Imladris, something she had been doing a lot lately. She found it peaceful and relaxing and something she could get lost in. The beauty of Imladris was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Everything back home was so…different. Buildings, people, pollution, and several things crowded her home. Time never seemed to slow and everything seemed so busy and rushed, but here she could slow down and smell the roses, as people often put it. Even Colorado, where she had lived before her parents had divorced, was busy and full.

Samantha's mind led to her father, Ryan. He was a tall man who was very strict and sometimes could be very uptight. That was the reason why their parents had divorced; Ryan was sometimes a bit controlling and wanted everything to be a certain way. He was a great man, but he just took things a little too seriously. Her mom was someone who liked to be wild and live in the moment rather than plan it all out and stay on schedule. Her parents had been too different, as they had realized finally when she was thirteen. At first it had been hard on Samantha, moving to New York because her mother had gotten a job offer, but she had grown accustomed to it. She saw her dad quite a few times and they were still close and her parents were still friends. So in a sense, even though her parents had been divorced, she had been lucky.

The dark-haired girl turned back to face her bedroom and let out a long, heavy breath. Life here was nice, the people were kind, even though she didn't understand them, and the scenery was breathtaking. She could get accustomed to Imladris, but without her family, it still would probably never be considered a true home. Yet Samantha knew deep down in her heart that there would be no chance for her to go back home, so she would also have to learn to accept that was well.

Samantha was awoken deep in the night by a loud bell ringing. She sat up slowly in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her tired and droopy eyes. When the bell did not stop ringing, she threw off her bed covers and managed to drag her body over to the open window. Staring out into the dark, Samantha's eyes picked up the form of figures moving and she could hear several commanding voices, but because of the language barrier, she still couldn't understand exactly what was happening. But she knew one thing for sure; something was definitely wrong.

Samantha hastily put on her robe over her nightgown before flying out of the bedroom. She ran down the hallways until she came to the large balcony where she noticed Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and several other elves standing. Everyone, except for Elrond, was dressed up in black leggings, a green tunic, and had on arm guards along with a various amount of old-fashioned weapons. Samantha frowned in confusion at them. What was happening? Before she could say anything, however, Glorfindel suddenly turned to her, a sharp stare on his face.

"Samantha, man carel le?" Samantha said nothing. He sighed heavily and turned to one of the twins, and Samantha did not even try to guess which one he was. The elf walked steadily over to her and grabbed her arm. Samantha struggled against his grip as he led her over to the edge of the balcony. He pointed out into the distance and faintly Samantha could see small fires burning several miles away. Her eyes widened and she turned to the twin.

"Lasto," he said but Samantha shook her head. He brought a hand to his ear and bought Samantha's hand up to her ear as well. She finally understood that he was telling her to listen. Samantha listened closely and she could faintly hear people talking in yet another unknown language which sounded harsh and cruel. Again her eyes widened. Then the twin pointed to his weapons and Samantha got the message he was trying to convey. The moving figures beneath her were soldiers moving out to where the other people were. Imladris was under attack.

* * *

I know, I know, this probably didn't really happen, but that's why they call it fanfiction, right? Anyways, everything has a purpose in this story and this event might prove to be important. So please don't come down on me for this, it's just a twist I'm adding to the story. Sorry if that upsets you. Now for my reviewers: 

**Banana4422- **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Joy4eva- **I'm glad you like it! Review again!

**theycallmemary-**Yeah, I got them mixed up. "Lhaw" means ear while "Anto" means mouth. "Asta" actually means month, I must have been looking at the wrong word. Thanks for pointing that out! It's part of the story that you don't know what they're saying. Sorry, but everything will come together in time!

**JesuslUver- **You don't know all the twists yet. There are some I'm not telling you and there are some I haven't even thought of yet!

**candycane-****eyelashes- **I'm so happy you love it! I'm doing a little happy dance right now! Review again please!

**EresseElrondiel- **I love Elladan romances as well, if you haven't noticed. I didn't know you wrote a story with a language barrier as well and I read yours. I'm sorry if it seems like I maybe copied your story a little, I seriously didn't mean to because I hadn't even read your story until you mentioned it. Sorry if you're mad or offended or anything. If you are, just say so and I'll try and change it a little.

**princess**** cythera- **I'm flattered that you think so highly of my story! Really, I am! Please review again!

**Black Spell- **I'm glad that you find it amusing. Review again please!

**PrincessofRain- **That does sound like fun. I do it the old fashioned way by just studying it by reading it and memorizing it. Maybe I should try it your way! Thank you for reviewing!

Well, that's it. I'll try and update as often as I can, which probably will be once a week or something like that. Thanks for reading this chapter. Now review! Later.


	7. Giving What You Can

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Lord of the Rings" or anything of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this. I'd be living in a hundred-million dollar home while relaxing in a warm pool and drinking a Dr. Pepper with a pretty umbrella in the glass.

* * *

Chapter 7: Giving What You Can

Samantha stood by as she watched Glorfindel and Elrond talk. Their voices were hushed but the discussion sounded so serious that Samantha did not even wish to know what they were saying. The twins currently stood beside her, staring out over Imladris while also speaking quietly to themselves. Samantha whimpered when she heard a particular horrifying screech in the distance. It saddened her to know that such a lovely and beautiful place would be in danger. The twin who was closest to her, who she realized was Elrohir because he didn't have the bruise on his head, turned to look at her and on his face were signs that he clearly felt the same way about everything that was happening.

The foul stench of wood burning filled the air and a thick and choking smoke floated above the valleys of Imladris. The dark and cold night felt like it would never end, and Samantha could tell because of where the moon was positioned in the sky that it was only around midnight. This would be a very long night indeed.

A commanding voice came from behind them. The three of them turned and faced Glorfindel who was no longer talking to Elrond. He eyed Elladan and Elrohir before barking out another command. The twins nodded and began walking away, but not before Elrond placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Samantha watched, puzzled, but came to the conclusion that they had some sort of relationship with each other. They certainly looked alike but Samantha could not place their relation. She shrugged this off, however, when the twins continued walking away along with everyone else with the exception of Elrond. Even if she did not know any of them very well, it terrified her to know that she may not see any of them ever again.

"Samantha," Elrond's voice broke her thoughts. She faced him. "Tolo hi." Samantha understood that he was telling her to come with him and mutely she took his offered arm. With one last look over her shoulder at the fires burning off in the distance and soldiers assembling, she walked back inside.

Elrond led her into a small sitting room which held several more books, a large desk that had papers neatly organized on it, and four red, velvet chairs. He closed the door behind him and motioned for to sit down. Samantha did as she was told and watched him take another seat on the other side of the desk. A comfortable silence filled the room and it came to Samantha's attention that she had never personally talked or been alone with the elf. He had always been off talking with someone else or he couldn't be found. But the circumstances that she was under now hardly made it a joyous occasion.

Elrond eyed her carefully and when her eyes met his, his suspicions were proven true: she was frightened. He could read it in her eyes. Of course he could relate, being terrified about the fate of everyone, but she was knew here, didn't speak their language, and thus no one would be able to truly comfort her. He sympathized for Samantha, but there was nothing anyone could do. Elrond watched as she surveyed the room with her blue eyes, trying to take in her new surroundings. Yes, she was very frightened.

"Hebo estel," he said, knowing that she didn't understand him. Samantha looked at him before lowering her eyes.

"I'm scared," she whispered to herself, knowing that she had to get it out in the open even if he had no idea what she was saying. She opened her mouth to say something again but a knock on the door stopped her. Elrond said something and in walked yet another beautiful elven maiden. She glided over to Elrond and set down a tray she had in her hands. Elrond spoke yet again and the maiden smiled and nodded before leaving the room just as quickly as she had entered.

Samantha's eyes wondered back over to Elrond and smiled slightly as he offered her a small glass of water. She thanked him in elvish, smiling even wider as he replied. Together they sipped from their glasses in silence, pondering on what the future would bring.

* * *

It was around noon when the bell went off again. Samantha's eyes widened in horror as she rushed back down to the balcony. Elrond, she noted, was already there, staring down at the ground beneath them. Samantha followed his gaze and noticed the elven soldiers riding back into the courtyard. There were fewer than had left but Samantha knew that it had been likely to turn out that way. Elves held on to other elves in front of them who appeared to be injured. Elrond glanced at her before leaving without a word. Confused, she stared after him and seconds later she saw his form walking towards the soldiers down on the ground. Samantha listened to the orders he was giving out as well as the groans of pain as elves were hauled off the horses and inside. 

Samantha resisted the urge to cry at the loss of life. It was upsetting to her, as it would be to anyone. But this hit her particularly hard. She had never imagined death while here in a peaceful city and she came to realize that even life here wasn't as perfect as she had assumed it to be.

Making a quick decision, Samantha ran in the direction she had seen Elrond leave in. She suddenly had the urge to help in any way she could, even if all she could do was watch over people. After all, wasn't Imladris now her home as well? Everyone had been so considerate towards her and the least she could do was help others in any possible way.

Samantha came to a hall way she had never seen before but she instinctively followed Elrond's commanding voice that could be heard. She continued walking in that direction until she came upon the sight of seeing the elven lord. She jogged over to him and peered at what he was currently staring at. Samantha's breath caught in her throat, however, when she saw some of the elves carrying one of the twins on a stretcher.

Blood was smeared over his face from a deep gash that was on the side of his head. His right leg seemed to twist at an odd angle that Samantha was sure she had never seen before. He was groaning in pain and along with the cries of other elves, it was the worst sound she had even heard. To see such beautiful people, both inside and out, was hard on her and she wished it would stop, but it didn't. She took another long look at the wound on his head and she had to cover her mouth to suppress a cry of her own. How she hated blood and the sight of other people's wounds made her sick. Nonetheless, Samantha knew she was going to have to deal with it.

The other twin, she suddenly noticed, was walking beside the stretcher, holding his brother's hand while whispering to him. He suddenly glanced up and met Samantha's eyes. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes and Samantha's heart broke into even smaller pieces. Looking away, Samantha watched as Elrond followed the other elves. Samantha walked behind him quietly, yet very concerned, and she was led to the healing house where she had first woken up.

The thought of her being in the same place where she had woken up made her think of what she had left behind. Her mother, her father, her friends, she even missed Mr. Squire's annoying smiling face. Before she could dwell on the subject even longer, however, she pushed those thoughts aside. That was what _had_ been and she knew there was no going back. _This _was now and she needed to focus on helping others as they had helped her.

For the first few moments, Samantha stood awkwardly off to the side, watching the healers bustle around. It was complete chaos, but Samantha knew that this had probably happened in the past. Nonetheless, healers were running everywhere, from one patient to the next, and elves that were uninjured were standing next to someone else's bed making the wide, spacious room look crowded.

Samantha turned her head and noticed that Sidhiel was now in the room as well. She ran around, just like the other elves, tending to anyone she could. When Sidhiel turned to get something, she noticed Samantha. Sidhiel immediately walked over to the younger girl, grabbed her arm, and began pulling her further into the room. Samantha didn't struggle but when Sidhiel reached down and grasped a bowl full of water and a white rag, Samantha knew something was up. Sidhiel placed the two things into her hands before pointing over at the wounded twin. Samantha began to shake her head but stopped when she realized that because the injured twin's wounds were not as bad as some of the others, he would most likely not be tended to until later. Samantha's eyes surveyed the room and she came to the conclusion that there also were not enough healers.

Sighing, Samantha nervously walked over to the twin. She tried to stop the shaking of her hands by telling herself that this was why she had come in the first place; to help. But the closer and closer she got, Samantha feared hurting him even more or becoming too disgusted at the sight of blood. When she was finally by their bed, she gently sat down next to the wounded soldier. His eyes were closed tightly and bleeding appeared to have stopped. Nonetheless, she was slightly scared.

Because Samantha had never done anything like this before and because she wasn't trained in the field of healing, she at first didn't know what to do. But realization quickly came to her as she gazed down at the white rag and bowl of water. She lightly placed the rag in the water before timidly putting the rag over his gash. A slight hiss of pain came from the dark-haired elf, but he quieted and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Goheno nin," she said softly, actually knowing that the words meant "Forgive me" and how to say them. As she glanced down, she saw the elf smile ever so slightly. He whispered something in return but Samantha didn't respond, not knowing how to partly because she didn't know what he was saying. Instead, she hushed him and proceeded with her work. Samantha continued to pat the rag on his angry looking cut until she remembered that he had also hurt his leg. Frowning, she quickly looked at it before shuddering and facing the soldier once again.

A sudden hand on her shoulder caused Samantha to jump. She turned around and found herself looking into the eyes of the other twin. Dirt was on his face and he looked considerably tired yet there he stood, trying to watch over his brother. Samantha had never had any siblings so she had never known the love and dedication that two siblings could share. However, Samantha could see all the pain written clearly in his eyes for his brother, who was also having his own share of pain.

Samantha went to stand up so he could sit next to his brother, but he quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving. He then gave her a new bowl full of clear and clean water and it was then that Samantha saw that her own water in the bowl was a deep red. Samantha thanked him in his language and he nodded before putting the bowl somewhere else and walking to the other side of the bed. Samantha found herself glancing between the two of them, wondering if she would ever be able to tell the two apart. To her it seemed unlikely.

"Estannen Elrohir," the uninjured twin suddenly spoke up. Samantha looked at him. Then he pointed to his brother. "Elladan." Samantha nodded before saying her name. So she now knew which one was hurt, but that would not help her tell the two apart in the long run. Eventually the scar would fade away and again she would be left to guessing which one was which. Sighing, Samantha turned back to her patient. It wasn't long until a healer came over and relieved her of helping him. She stood up and walked slowly away, knowing Elladan was in good hands.

Samantha was left to watch once again as the chaos settled down. She found a chair and sat down, not wanting to get in the way. It fascinated her to see how much the elves cared for one another and she found herself wishing that someone was there for her, but everyone she truly knew, and understood, was gone. And it would most likely be that way forever.

* * *

Congrats! You made it through yet another chapter of mine! I'm so happy that you took your time to read it. Thank you! 

And to my reviewers:

**Pop-tarts- **I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing my story! Thanks!

**Fk306- **I think I'll definitely take your advice on putting your name as "Fk306"! I'm glad you think it's getting interesting, and I hope you'll think that it's getting better as it goes along. I'm just trying to take the time to add to the story by giving it good detail, and character and plot development. I hope you don't mind! Review again!

**EresseElrondiel- **Thanks, I didn't want to change it but I didn't want to make you mad or anything. I was just checking with you before the story went too far. I'm trying to make it different and unique, just like yours is. Thanks again.

**Joy4eva- **I'm happy that you reviewed again! And I hope that you'll continue to like it!

**Black Spell- **I'm so happy that you like it! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

**TriGemini- **Yeah, she now knows they're twins. I wanted her to find out a certain way because it's interesting to know a pair of identical twins. Trust me, I knew a pair and I got so confused on which one was which. I didn't like it. Anyways, the part of her dying in the other world has already happened. They're just kind of flash back as to what happened. Samantha's issues are currently happening. But _after_ she's dead in the other world, that's when it is happening currently. Do you get it? If you don't, just say so and I'll try to explain it better.

Well, that's it! Please review!


	8. Always Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings" or any of its characters. Unfortunately, the wonderful writer known as J.R.R. Tolkien would not give anything to me so I am stuck with my pathetic imagination.

* * *

Chapter 8: Always Alone

Samantha sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead. It had been a very long day and most of the time she had spent it in the healing house, helping the other wounded patients. Her time she had certainly been used wisely but she was also very tired and worn out. Samantha silently sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands. She decided officially that she never wanted to be a doctor or nurse or whatever. It simply took too much out of her to see other people like that.

After taking a quiet and lazy bath, Samantha put on her nightgown and sat down on her bed. She absentmindedly brushed her long hair, ridding it of the wet tangles. She smiled softly, remembering all the times her mother had done this for her. While Samantha talked, her mother would brush her hair and listen to everything she had to say. Samantha most definitely missed that now, especially with the fact that no one here could understand her or listen to anything she had to say. Until she learned the elvish language, she could not have a decent conversation with anyone. And the more she thought about it, the more she felt that she was truly alone, and she would be for a long time.

Samantha placed her brush down and stared at herself in the mirror. She was still the same as she had always been, with the exception of her new pointy ears which still managed to scare her slightly. She was becoming used to them, though, but she couldn't help but feel weird because of having pointed ears. The only thing that helped her was the fact that everyone around her had the same type of ears.

Her appearance was plain and compared to the other elves around her, she felt insecure and…somehow different. She had dark hair and the only elves she had seen so far with dark hair were Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, but she knew there were probably more. Her eyes were a deep blue and were quite pretty, not to mention Samantha's favorite feature on her face, but she had noticed that most of the elves had grey eyes. And her skin was ever so slightly tanner than everyone else's. She was also shorter than most of Imladris's inhabitants and she did not possess the grace that she had seen the other elves have. She was quite different from everyone else, she decided finally.

Samantha let out a long deep sigh. She didn't belong here and she knew it. But where could she go? She was convinced that no one would know her language and where could she get without communication? Samantha wanted to go home and see her mom and friends more than anything but she knew that was not an option. So until she could figure out where she was and what was happening, she was stuck.

With this conclusion, Samantha stood up and walked over to her bed. She slowly pulled back the covers and positioned herself in a comfortable way to sleep. She blew out the light next to her bed before lying back against a covers. Staring up at the ceiling, Samantha felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she was used to this feeling. After all, she cried herself to sleep most nights just wishing to go home or at least to have someone to understand her and talk with her. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and hastily wiped the tear off of her cheek. Taking one last deep and calming breath, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Samantha braided her hair quickly and tied it with a string before putting on her dress. The blue, satin feeling cloth that surrounded her body was lovely to look at but quite frankly, it bugged Samantha to no end. She hated wearing dresses. Her least favorite part about formal parties and weddings was wearing dresses. Samantha was about ready to tear it to pieces but she did not want to give a bad impression to the residents of Imladris. Instead, she went along with wearing a dress but certainly savored bathing when she could relax without wondering if she was tearing or wrinkling the beautiful dress the maids had provided for her.

She tugged at her hair in frustration and growled loudly. She stole one last glance in the mirror before pulling the obnoxious dress up so she could actually walk. Samantha made her way over to the door, opened it, stepped out into the bright hallway, and closed it back up. She slowly made her way back to the Healing House, deciding that her time would be well served once again. Though she could not do much, it made Samantha feel busy, for she hated having nothing to do, and she could probably pick up more on the elvish language. And plus, it couldn't hurt to try and get to know some people.

Samantha stepped into the Healing House and was met with the quietness of the room. It was very unlike yesterday, where people were screaming and running around the room in a panic, and Samantha almost had to wonder if she was in the right place or not. However, when she caught sight of Sidhiel, Samantha knew she had reached her destination and smiled at her friend. Sidhiel had noticed the younger girl walk into the room and instantly glided over to greet her. Samantha returned the greeting, smiling slightly. She tried to make Sidhiel understand that she wanted to help and once the healer got the message, a wide grin appeared across her face.

Throughout the day, Samantha helped elves while they were drinking or eating, she helped adjust their pillows, and she even attempted a small conversation with a random elf. It had gone drastically, however, when she said something wrong and the elf burst out into laughter. A deep, rosy blush splashed her cheeks as the elf continued to laugh hysterically and several of the healers rushed over to see what had happened. They shooed Samantha away, thinking something was wrong with the wounded patient, and she did not take even one look back at him. She was utterly embarrassed. And the worst part was that she didn't even know what she had said.

Samantha hid her burning face in her hands and took a deep breath. _So much for picking up on the elvish language, _she thought to herself. Things were not going as planned in that area of her life. She had always found it hard while learning Spanish, even when she had taken it for four years. Languages weren't her best subject in school and the fact that she _had_ to learn elvish to communicate made it even more stressful. Samantha released her head and began walking towards the door.

"Samantha!" a voice called out to her, making her stop immediately and turn around. Her eyes searched the Healing House, looking for the source from which the words had come. Her eyes fell on the familiar dark-haired elf who was currently in a bed down at the opposite end of the Healing House. He was sitting up, a bandage on his head, smiling at her. Samantha grinned back at him and obediently obeyed his hand that motioned for her to come over to him. Samantha stood beside Elladan's bed and waited for him to say something. He pointed to a chair a few feet away and Samantha brought over and sat down.

"Yes?" she asked when silence drifted between them.

"Manen nalye?" Elladan spoke to her. Samantha thought about what he said and was shocked when she realized that he had asked how she was. He was the one who had been hurt, not her! Samantha shook her head, laughing.

"Im maer, hantale. Man mathach?" Samantha felt very accomplished that she had been able to reply with "I am well, thanks. How are you?", even though she knew she had stumbled over the words a bit. She smiled at Elladan's shocked face. This look passed and was replaced a look that clearly stated that he was impressed.

"Pedich edhellen?" Elladan asked. Samantha shook her head, getting the common feeling of not knowing what he was saying. Elladan threw back his head and laughed and Samantha found it hard not to join in. A few minutes passed and Samantha looked out the window. It was dark now, she noticed, and she knew that dinner would be served soon. She frowned, knowing that she would have to leave Elladan to his loneliness once more. Sighing, she stood up.

"Navaer," she bid him farewell. Elladan glanced up at her, confused as to why she was leaving. Samantha made the motion of eating and a look of recognition crossed his face and he nodded. He suddenly reached out for her hand and before she could say anything or protest, he kissed it. Blushing, Samantha turned away as he let go of her hand. Samantha saw him grinning out of the corner of his eye and she walked away nervously, aware of his eyes following her. As she closed the door behind her, she smiled in spite of herself and made her way to the dining hall.

* * *

Samantha picked at the food on her plate. She wasn't all that hungry but she ate bits and pieces nonetheless. She sipped on her water and looked around her. She had grown accustomed to the seemingly perfect look of every elf. Even Glorfindel, who had a small scratch on the side of his face, looked perfect. She felt like the odd ball out compared to everyone else; they made her feel ugly and different. Taking a deep breath for the thousandth time that day, she managed to dismiss herself in elvish and she walked silently back to her room.

Samantha settled into her bed and began the fight to fall asleep. As the days went on, she found it harder and harder to sleep. She would toss and turn for what seemed like hours and one night she hadn't even slept at all. Why was this happening? A few nights ago she somehow found out that her eyes were even open while she slept. It certainly confused her to no end and she found it frustrating as always that she could ask no one to help her. Turning to lay on her right side, Samantha stared out the window and gazed at the full moon. It was beautiful and a light golden color and it also looked to be closer to her than any other moon she had ever seen.

Samantha tried to sleep once more but she found it very difficult to do so. She angrily threw off her covers and decided to go out and take a walk. She put on her black robe and quietly walked outside to where Glorfindel had led her only a few days ago. Samantha walked beneath the towering trees and listened to the soothing sound of the crickets and the water falls flowing gently. Even at night Imladris was beautiful, she concluded. Samantha spied a large tree only a few feet away from her and she quickly strode over to it and sat down, leaning against it. For what seemed like hours, she stared out at Imladris and sleep suddenly came. Her eyes drooped and she leaned her head to the side. Sleep greeted her gently and she knew no more.

* * *

Well, that's it! I know the chapter is once again a little shorter, but I'm trying to make them longer, I promise. Sorry this chapter is a little later than usually, but I have an eye infection and it's really quite hard to write and read so I can only do these things for a small period of time. Sorry again.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**windy****- **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you to took the time to review it. I enjoyed it. Thanks!

**ScorpioMaiden- **I'm a Scorpio too, just so you know. Scorpios rock! Well, thanks for your review! I'm glad you think so highly of my story. Don't worry; I made the same mistake at first when reading JesuslUver's review, I was shocked as well. Review again!

**JesuslUver- **Thanks for the review! Don't worry; she'll find out about their parents soon enough. It will probably be a little interesting. Review again.

**Athena's Wolf- **I'm glad you like it. I'll try and update again soon. Please review again!

**Indigo-Moon- **I'm so happy you like it and enjoy it. I'll update as often as I can, but please, not the cotton-wool balls! I have always loved the twins and I just wanted to give them a realistic way to act, especially in the situations they are in. Review again!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **Thanks for the review! I'll update as soon as I can.

**Andromida-1971- **I'm so excited that you think it's fantastic. I can understand how Samantha would feel, and like you, I would probably be drooling more as well. I think it's good as well to have her not speak elvish, it adds more to the story that way. Please review again!

**Pop-tarts- **I'm happy you liked it. I'll try and update again soon. I don't want to leave you all hanging for too long!

**princess**** cythera- **I happy you loved it. Review again, please!

**Fk306- **Don't worry, Elladan will be okay. It's just part of the plot. You should continue to write you stories, I'm sure they're great! I'll read them if you continue them.

**Joy4eva- **And I'll update as long as you review!

**EresseElrondiel- **I know, poor Elladan! I know it's sad and I didn't want to hurt one of them either, but it's all part of the plot. Don't worry; Elladan will be okay.

**TriGemini- **Elladan is only hurt because it's part of the plot, everything will be okay in a few chapters. Samantha does want to go back home because she misses her family, who wouldn't? She also just wants someone to be there for her. Ok, for the explanation, here it goes: The flashbacks, the ones about her mother which is in italics, has already happened. In her old world, she's already dead, they're just flashbacks. Soon, whole chapters will be dedicated to what's happening on Earth and that will actually be happening while Samantha's on Middle-earth. Do you get it now? If you don't, I'll keep trying until you do. Review again!

**PrincessofRain- **Yes, I know, Elladan's hurt and it's very sad. I'm sad that I had to do it, but it's all part of the plot. Yes, Samantha will learn elvish eventually, but don't forget that this is all taking place over a matter of days right now so you can't expect her to learn it immediately. Review again!

Well, that's it! Please review again! Flames are not welcome but any constructive criticism is great and appreciated! Thanks!


	9. Sudden Jealousy

Disclaimer- I do not own "Lord of the Rings" or any of its characters. If I did, I would be insanely rich and happy and have all the Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, Boromir, Eomer, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel merchandise that has ever been sold. Sadly, for now I shall have to live my few posters, calendars, and magazine pictures. Such a sad life I live…

* * *

Chapter 9: Sudden Jealousy

"Hiril nin! Hiril nin, man carel le? Tolo hi, i anor hilol. No echui," Samantha was shaken awake. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately winced at the bright light that clouded her vision for a few seconds. Blinking, she sat up and turned her head to the side to see a pair of cool grey eyes directly in front of her. Shrieking, she tried to back away but could move no further when her back pressed up against the harsh bark of a tree. Color drained from her face as she realized that she had fallen asleep out in the garden. Horrified, she looked up at the elf who was staring at her with a peculiar look on his face.

"Oh my God," she mumbled to herself as she placed her hands to her cheeks that were now burning with obvious embarrassment. Samantha shakily stood up from the ground only to trip over a tree root. She groaned as she collided with the ground. A small chuckle escaped the elf's lips as he watched her. Frowning, Samantha gazed up at him and refused his offered hand.

She put her hand once more to her forehead, confusion covering her face as her forehead felt the coolness of her hand. She brought her hand down and her eyes widened when she saw that it was covered with mud. The elf was now laughing at her and it made Samantha stare at him in both frustration and annoyance. _This is such a great way to begin the day_, she thought dryly to herself. Stomping her foot angrily, Samantha glared at him, turned on her heel, and fled from the garden.

Samantha flew through the halls, thankful that she had not yet encountered anyone else. She stumbled over her dress a few times because of the speed at which she was going, but she was just glad she hadn't fallen flat on her face. Again. Just as she was convinced that she would make it back to her room in one piece, she ran into a solid figure who was turning the corner. Samantha cursed and pounded her fist on the ground, becoming more agitated by the second. However, a quiet "ahem" caught her attention.

Samantha's eyes slowly drifted up until she locked gazes with the other pair of eyes. The _two_ pairs of eyes. Gulping, Samantha managed to stay as calm as one would in this situation as she took in the sight of Elrond and Glorfindel peering down at her. It probably was not even ten o'clock in the morning and Samantha had already felt that her day could not get any worse. She once again refused the offered hand as she hesitantly and nervously rose from the ground.

The elven lords took in her…interesting and amusing appearance. Her dark hair was in tangles and even had a few leaves stuck in it. Her eyes gave off a tired yet irritated stare and her night dress was quite filthy. Glorfindel and Elrond caught each other's gaze as they eyed the smudge of mud that covered her forehead. What had this girl been up to?

Samantha fidgeted under their intense stares and she could practically hear their laughter that they hid so well, for she knew that they were just waiting to let it out. However, they stood quiet as a mouse and the only clue that Samantha had of their amusement was their eyes. Their flawless faces suddenly proved to be too much for Samantha to handle. She muttered a quiet "sorry" before swiftly brushing past them. The elven lords shared one last amused look before continuing their previous discussion and walking on.

* * *

Samantha grunted as she placed her quill down. Right now she was practically writing in what the elves called "Tengwar". Glorfindel had insisted she learn it and now she was even stuck inside his study, learning one thing after another. So many things were being crammed into her mind and sometimes she felt like she was going to blow her top. However, she managed to keep her cool by taking walks through the gardens or by spending time in the Healing House. 

She glanced back down at what she had written so far. Man, if she had thought that learning their language was hard, she had realized how wrong she was when she began learning to write in it. After a month of learning, she had finally started to get a hold of everything. She could now say greet people properly, say goodbye, and ask for the bathroom and other random things. She had even learned a rude insult from a random elf and when she had said it to Glorfindel, his face had turned red and he had made a growling sound. It took a few minutes and few looks at her innocent face for him to realize that she had no clue whatsoever about what she had said. All in all, by his reaction, she had figured it wasn't the most polite thing to say.

"Avo nuitho deithad," Glorfindel said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Samantha's eyebrows drew together in concentration as she tried to translate his words. "Teitho," he said again. Samantha realized he was telling her to continue writing. Rolling her eyes at him, she focused back on her task in front of her. A soft chuckle met her ears as she continued writing.

Hours passed by as she went on with her "assignment". It was confusing and Glorfindel's laughter that often met her ears didn't seem to help her situation. She found herself suddenly tempted to throw her quill and ink at his head, but controlled this urge when she came to the conclusion that she needed him to help her. However, Samantha's hands continued to itch to just pick it up and chuck it at him, but this amused Glorfindel even further to watch the look of annoyance pass cross her face.

"Ce coren?" Glorfindel asked after a few more moments of silence.

"What?" Samantha snapped. Glorfindel's face showed confusion at her tone but he pushed this aside. Sighing, he pointed to the window where Samantha saw that it was now dark. She nodded in understanding and picked up her writing tools and parchment. Glorfindel took them from her and put them in a cabinet behind his desk. Standing up, Samantha took his outstretched hand and the pair walked off to dinner.

As Samantha sat down at the table, two unfamiliar elves caught her eye. They were sitting up with Elrond and the twins but Samantha was sure she had never seen them before. They were both females and beautiful beyond description. The only difference that could be noted between the two was that the one closest to Elrond had blonde hair and the other had black hair. As if she could feel Samantha's eyes on her, the dark haired one suddenly turned to her. An obvious look of pure bewilderment crossed her face before she smiled at her. Samantha blushed at being caught, all the while smiling shyly. The lady then turned to one of the twins, Samantha couldn't tell which, and began talking.

As Samantha made her way out of the dining hall, she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw Elladan and Elrohir walking towards her, the dark-haired female with them. She quickly looked away and waited for them to arrive next to her. When she turned back to them, they were right in front of her, smiling cheerfully.

"Im veren le gevedi," the lady said, softly. "Eneth nin Arwen."

"Gil sila erin lu e-govadedem," Samantha replied, shakily. "Nin eston Samantha." Elladan and Elrohir smiled at her improvement in their language, not knowing how much she had learned as they had not spoken with her in a few weeks. She seemed to be getting the hang of it, even though her pronunciation was still a little shaky. A silence drifted between them as people filed out of the room.

"Garo thin vaer. Garo elei vaer. Abard," Arwen spoke in her beautiful voice. Samantha immediately frowned, thinking about what she had said. Arwen frowned back at her when she didn't say anything.

"Gen ava chenia. Ava bed i lam edhellen," Elrohir spoke to Arwen and a look of realization passed over her face. Samantha smiled slightly, still having no clue as to what he said. She said a simple "good night" and left for her room.

* * *

The next day, Glorfindel gave her a day off of sorts, so Samantha was free to have time to herself. She wondered around in the gardens, as she often did. As she was walking around, cheerful voices met her ears. Following the delightful sounds, Samantha found herself looking at Elladan, as he was till limping ever so slightly, and Arwen walking themselves. The seemed very happy together as their laughter rang out. Arwen's arm was linked with his and Samantha felt a sudden, unexpected stab of jealousy. Samantha stared at them curiously, wondering where this feeling had come from. Why was she jealous? 

Samantha shook her head at her foolishness, she was just jealous about not having no one to talk to. Yes, that was it. However, when Elladan and Arwen suddenly noticed them, Samantha glared at the pair for a reason she couldn't figure out herself. The two glanced at her, puzzled, and without another word, Samantha left the gardens.

Samantha decided that she would continue working on her elvish lessons, to maybe help calm her down. She knocked harshly on Glorfindel's door and when it opened, he was surprised to see her there.

"Teitho," she explained. He smiled and nodded and motioned for her to come in. As she sat down, Samantha took a glance once more out the window. Now that she was now stuck inside again, she wished herself to be outside. Sighing, she began writing again, but her mind continued to think of the sudden flare of jealousy. Some things would probably never be explained.

* * *

I apologize at the short chapter. I am currently having a writer's block but I can assure you that I will think of something and I will refuse to stop this story. I'm also sorry that it was later than usual, but I have been sick the past few days and my math finals are coming up so I'm trying to study as much as I can. Sorry. 

And to all my reviewers:

**ScorpioMaiden- **I'm excited to know that you are hooked on this story. Review again!

**Joy4eva- **Continue to review again! Thanks!

**PrincessofRain- **It is hard to learn the language, I'm trying as well. This seems to help a bit, writing a story with a bunch of elvish in it, I mean. Review again, please!

**Crecy-**I like the name as well; I named my character after one of my best friends who moved away a couple of years ago. I haven't spoken to her in a few years, but she loved LOTR as well so I thought I'd sort of dedicate it to her. I'm glad you think it's interesting. I'll update as long as you review!

**princess**** cythera- **I'm glad you like it and I hope that you continue to like it!

**Pop-tarts- **I know there wasn't much Elladan/Samantha action in this chapter, but I promise that there will be in future chapters. She's starting to pick up the language. I might decide to skip a few years until she has learned it, but I might not. Tell me what you think.

**Indigo-Moon- **I know, my chapters are kind of short but I find it easier that way because instead of taking a long time to update and lose readers that way, I can write shorter chapters and update quicker to keep people interested. Review again!

**Andromida1971- **I know, everyone was laughing at her, but what would you expect? People make mistakes, I know I do. I bet you can probably pick up a few mistakes that I have missed, no matter how hard I try to edit everything. Review again, please!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **That's awesome that you live in Russia! I find that so cool. Anyways, I know of the language diversity because a lot of people at my school speak some sort of Asian and sometimes it's difficult. Review again!

**KellseyKisaragi- **Samantha's picking up on the language, don't worry. Thanks, I'm better now. I actually got an infection in my right eye first and then I scratched my left eye really badly last week. I was even in the emergency room last Sunday, it sucked and it was not fun. Review again, please!

**Killer Fuzzy Bunny from Hell- **I'm so happy that you enjoy it and that you also like it even though you normally don't read stories that isn't humor. I love your story as well, it's awesome and funny. Poor Kitty! Anyways, thanks for your compliments, they really do mean a lot to me. Continue to review!

**Cherry- **I know that it's a bit of a Mary-sue, but I'm still a young writer and I'm trying my best to make it realistic. Thanks for your advice; I shall certainly make use of it. But I will mention that everything will be explained I due time, the story is just beginning so conflicts and explanations will show up. Thanks again.

**EresseElrondiel- **I know, poor Samantha. I'd whack that elf as well, but I was the one who had created him so I can't complain. Elladan is hot, or at least we think he is as HE WASN'T IN THE MOVIES! I was so mad, but oh well. And it wasn't random, I'm sure that everyone thinks the same; just you were the first to admit it. Review again!

**TriGemini- **Well, Samantha is feeling a little self-conscious about herself as she knows basically no one and feels that she doesn't belong with them, but everything will change as we get more into the story. I thought I had explained that she was an elf and I'm sorry if you didn't know that. You're welcome for the explanation, I hope you understand everything. Review again, please!

**Fk306- **You should definitely continue your stories. I hate writer's block, but I'm trying to overcome it by just writing down random ideas and then maybe adding to it. That's just what I do sometimes. That sounds interesting, you should use that idea. Review again!

**Athena's Wolf- **I'm glad you're reading LOTR stories. There is so much background to it and so much to read and write about. You should read more! Please review again!

* * *

Well, that's it. I do accept constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames. Review please! 


	10. False Accusations

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say that I owned "Lord of the Rings", I don't. And forgive me for not wanting to get sued for saying it belonged to me. I would like to save all my money for merchandise of our favorite elf, thank you.

* * *

**This chapter is back on Earth with Alison.**

Chapter 10: False Accusations

"We now call Alison Maria Thompson to the stand," the judge's voice rang throughout the court room. Alison took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She stood up, her legs shaking and after squeezing Ryan's hand, she walked up to the front of the room. People stared at her with cold gazes as she walked past them but she did her best to ignore them. Alison quickly whispered the oath that stated that she would tell nothing but the truth before she took her seat. Alison watched as the expensively dressed lawyer strode overt to her in long, quick steps.

"Now, Ms. Thompson, could you please tell the jury where you were on the night of May 17?" the lawyer began.

"I was out with a few friends," Alison spoke quietly.

"Out where?" he asked.

"We were out eating at a local restaurant."

"Why did you leave your daughter alone?" the lawyer continued.

"I didn't. She was babysitting for some people and came home around eleven," she replied.

"Do you remember what time you got home yourself?"

"Probably around eleven thirty," Alison answered.

"Did you happen to go anywhere before you walked into your apartment?" the lawyer pried.

"No, I went straight upstairs."

"How long would you say it takes to walk up the stairs to your home?"

"I would say maybe three to five minutes."

"And yet the hospital says they got the call at exactly eleven forty-one," he went on.

"It took a few minutes for me to find her," Alison said.

"So you did not find her right away, correct?"

"Correct," Alison's voice quivered, she knew where this was going.

"How long did it take for you to find her?"

"Two minutes, maybe more. Everything went by in a blur. I didn't really know what was happening. I was so scared. It just took me a few minutes longer to actually find her," Alison told him. The lawyer stared at her, his brown eyes giving her a piercing glare. Alison was shocked beyond belief. There were actually people out there who believed that she had killed her daughter. It was a ridiculous thought and she was hurt that people would think her a cold-hearted murderer. Sighing, Alison pushed these thoughts from her mind and focused her eyes on the wall in the back of the court room.

"Ms. Thompson, after you found your daughter's body, did you call for assistance immediately?" Alison hung her head.

"Not right away," she sniffed and a small tear slipped down her face before she hastily wiped it away, "I panicked."

"You panicked?" the lawyer repeated, raising a blonde, mocking eyebrow at her.

"Yes, how would have you reacted to seeing a close family member lying in a puddle of their own blood?" Alison nearly shouted, her temper flaring up unexpectedly.

"I would have thought of what was best for-"

"Well, you try it sometime and let's see exactly how calm you are!" Alison screamed, standing up. A police officer who was standing next to her reached out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her back down. Alison struggled against him with all of her might but the pressure increased until she gave in and fell back into the chair. Tears began to pour down her cheeks but this was a common feeling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the case shall continue tomorrow morning at promptly eight. Thank you," the judge announced after everyone managed to calm down. Alison took a deep breath, trying to compose herself but she only failed miserably.

"I didn't kill my daughter. I loved her," she mumbled pathetically to herself, knowing that some people would never believe her.

* * *

Later that night, Alison sat at her kitchen table. Silence surrounded her, closing her even tighter into her loneliness and depression. She pushed her food around on her plate with her fork, not having the will to eat at that moment. Her eyes were red and puffy and they showed a look of complete and utter misery. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her clothes were ever-so-slightly wrinkled. She could not forget anything that had happened in the past few weeks. It continued to replay over and over inside her head every minute of the day. She relived the horror of her daughter's dead body in front of her, the bullet wounds in her chest, the paleness of her face, and the silence that only death offered. It had only been a month and a half since Samantha's murder, but each day seemed like a year to her. In her mind she knew that she had to move on and live again, but her heart refused to let go. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

Ryan watched Alison stare off into space. Her silence bothered him, yet he knew that he would expect the same from any other mother of a murdered child. It was painful, both because he was grieving over Samantha's death, and also because he had to see his ex-wife, the woman he still loved, fall into such a great depression. He needed to do something.

"Alison," he whispered. She didn't look up. "Alison," he repeated with the same result. "Alison!" Her head snapped up as her eyes met his. He winced slightly at the sight of her but continued to stay strong.

"Yes?" Alison's voice could hardly be heard, despite the unnatural stillness that filled the room.

"You need to eat," Ryan urged her.

"I…can't."

"You need to. You need some energy," he continued.

"What for?" she snapped suddenly. "I have nothing."

"You have _me_," Ryan told her gently, "Samantha wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. Please, eat, for me." Alison nodded slightly and slowly lifted her fork to her mouth. She took small bites every few minutes until Ryan was satisfied enough with her progress. He quietly got up from the table and washed the dishes while Alison continued to stare off at nothing. Sighing, Ryan put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to her. He knelt down before her and took her hands in his. Alison's head slowly turned to him.

"Alison," Ryan began, "We need to be strong. If not for us, for Samantha. She would have wanted for us to live a long, happy life. She's gone physically, that's true, but she'll always be with us. God must have taken her for a reason and all we can do is accept that."

"It hurts, Ryan," Alison whispered. Ryan stood up and hugged her tightly against him.

"I know it does, Allie," she smiled slightly at her old nickname. "I know it hurts. But it will get better in time, trust me." Silence drifted between them for a few moments.

"I didn't kill her, Ryan," Alison's eyes stared at him with a pleading stare. "You believe me, don't you?" Ryan choked back a sob.

"Of course I do. I've known you for a long time; you wouldn't lie about something like this. You loved her, as did I. Not even the best actor could fake anything that the two of you shared. No person would put themselves through such pain." A sob escaped Alison's lips and she gripped onto Ryan tighter. He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. Soon enough, her shirt was soaked with his own tears.

"I love you, Ryan. Don't leave me," Alison cried.

"I love you too. I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you again," he whispered. The pair fell asleep together on the couch, glad that they at least had each other for comfort. And somehow they knew that everything would be okay one day.

* * *

Ok, done with that chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy. I'll try and update again as soon as I can. Do you all think its okay with saying what's happening to her family? I mean, personally, I've always wondered what happened to people's families when they suddenly leave Earth so I decided to show something that could have happened. Tell me what you all think. 

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**windy****- **Thanks! I really think that people should take time with the plot and background because it can make a story so much more interesting. I hate it when people rush into things like that. I really wanted Samantha to be a normal person so it could seem more real. And maybe Sauron is playing a prank on me because he's jealous that I still have my eyes. Who knows? Review again, please!

**Athena's Wolf- **Thanks! Please review again.

**Pop-tarts- **I truthfully haven't decided what to do. Either way, things could get interesting and the story could go slightly different ways. Oh well, I'll decide soon enough! Thanks again!

**KellseyKisaragi- **Yeah, the ER sucks. It's boring and lots of babies scream. Don't worry, romance will begin to show soon but I don't want to rush into things. It will take a little time so you'll have to hang around and just see what happens.

**Crecy-**Yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot to add translations to what she knows. I'll do that for the next chapter. Sorry again.

**Harrypfan001TEACHERLADY- **I'm glad you like it. I'll, hurry up and update again soon.

**PrincessofRain- **I made sure it was Tolkien's, don't worry. It's a great site and the author knows a lot about all of it. Review again!

**IwishChan- **I'm sorry, I totally forgot to translate it. That won't happen again, I promise. The other elf is Celebrian, just so you know.

**EresseElrondiel- **Yup, it's her! I know how you feel. I like Legolas but my favorite characters are Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel. I'm trying to learn Sindarin, it's not going so well, but I'm getting there. Congrats on learning Quenya, for the most part. That's something to be proud of. I really suck at learning languages.

**Fk306- **I would have laughed too, but not if I woke up to someone right in my face. I would have freaked! You should just continue to write your story, you'll get somewhere, you just have to figure out where you want to go with it.

**Andromida-1971- **I know, she jumps to conclusions too quickly, as do I. Oh well, she'll figure it out soon enough and feel really stupid, but relieved at the same time.

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **That's ok. I don't mind. Have fun in the States! Where exactly are you going? Anyways, have fun.

**Rinny Leonhart Rikku- **I would feel really stupid if I figured that out. Good thing I'm not in her position. No, I take that back. I would love to be in Rivendell with the twins.

**TriGemini- **Yeah, she doesn't know, but she'll figure out soon enough. I would do the same. Deny the feelings or blame it on something else. Everyone does it once and a while.

* * *

Well, that's it! I'll try and update again. Once again, I tolerate constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames. Thanks! Review! 


	11. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings" or any of its characters. I swear that I meant to come up with all of this, but unfortunately J.R.R. Tolkien got there first. Darn it!

* * *

Chapter 11: Goodbye

Samantha threw down her quill in frustration. She pulled on her hair roughly and groaned. She was not getting any of this! No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the characters of the writing _and_ translate words into Elvish at the same time! But Glorfindel didn't seem to realize that she needed more time to learn things instead of adding new things every day. He probably thought her to be a genius who could handle it all when actually she was the complete opposite.

Glorfindel looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. Her sudden display of anger hadn't surprised him, but he had thought she would have controlled her emotions more. Elves were good at that. But, she _was_ knew to this lifestyle, language, and people so perhaps the way she handled everything was different as well. He could see that she was obviously having problems with learning their language, yet he wished to continue pushing her. How else would she improve if someone was not there to discipline her?

The blonde elf continued to watch her with his hawk-like eyes. He watched as she let go of her hair and then use her hands to cover her eyes. Samantha took a few deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. She picked up her quill and began writing again in Tengwar. Satisfied at Samantha's regain of control, Glorfindel glanced back down at the documents in front of him. Sighing himself, he continued on his own work.

Nearly two hours later, Samantha tossed down her quill once more. She threw her head down on the table and closed her eyes tightly. 'Damn Tengwar to death,' she thought. Her breaths came in short, loud gasps. Samantha jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back. It rubbed her back lightly, soothing her. Samantha slowly began to calm down as her breathing regulated. She gradually sat back up to face Glorfindel.

"I can't do this," she muttered bitterly, "I can't do this." Glorfindel's frown only made her situation worse. She stood up angrily, nearly knocking the chair to the ground in her abrupt and harsh actions. Glorfindel stared at her in concern.

"Ce mae?" he asked. Samantha didn't answer. Instead, she glared at him. Glorfindel made to move towards her. Samantha saw this and instantly moved back. (Are you well?)

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she screamed. She ran for the door only to be blocked by the older elf.

"Mas bedich an?" he asked hurriedly. (Where are you going?)

"I want to go home! Home! Where I belong! Let me go!" Samantha screeched. Glorfindel resisted the urge to cover his sensitive ears from her screams. "Amar. Amar." (Home) Glorfindel looked at her in pity. "Bado uin men." (Move out of the way.) Glorfindel frowned once more before slowly moving to the side. Samantha glared at him on last time before opening and slamming the door behind her.

Once Samantha stepped into the hallway, she was shocked to find that a small crowd had gathered around the door. She figured it was from her ear-piercing screams. She winced slightly at the thought. How many times was she going to make a complete fool of herself? 'Too many times to count,' she thought dryly.

She glanced at the faces of the elves surrounding her. She didn't recognize any of them. She sighed in relief, but nonetheless felt the burning of her cheeks. Cursing her obvious embarrassment, Samantha began to push her way through the small crowd.

"Samantha!" a voice suddenly called out to her. She turned at the sound of her name and groaned. Walking towards her was Arwen, with Elladan at her side. At least, she _thought_ it was Elladan. Samantha gave them both one of her trademark glares. Shock was clearly evident on their faces but Samantha ignored this. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at them. Arwen cleared her throat.

"Ce mae?" she asked. Samantha raised her eyes. (Are you well?)

"Do I look well?" she responded sarcastically. Elladan and Arwen exchanged glances, wondering what she had said. Rolling her eyes again, Samantha spun on her heel and left them behind her. She was satisfied when she heard no one walking behind her. Anger was still flooding through her veins and it wouldn't do any good for her to have any more encounters. She rarely got as fired up as she just had, but when she did get that angry, it took a while for her to calm down. And seeing more people could make everything even worse.

She took long, hurried steps as she rushed back to her room. Avoiding others was a must at the moment. Samantha's feet did not make a single sound and for that she was grateful. She passed the grand doors that led outside and the hallway that led to the dining hall. She was getting closer.

Suddenly, the soft sounds of someone running met her ears. Samantha immediately picked up her pace. She was almost there. The site of the small staircase met her eyes. She began to rush up them.

"Samantha!" the cry of her name startled her. She lost balance and before she could even register what was happening, she fell backwards. The soft "crack" of her body hitting the solid ground echoed off the walls. Darkness engulfed her and Samantha knew no more.

* * *

Samantha winced as the bright light met her eyes. She instinctively covered her eyes and groaned. Where was she? She tried to sit up but a pounding sensation in her head kept her from moving. Without her body moving, her eyes surveyed the room. White. The whole room was white. She came to conclusion that she was back in the Healing House. What had happened? Why was she back here again? A flash of herself falling came back to her mind. She remembered. Someone had called out to her, she had lost balance, and she had fallen backwards. But how was she suddenly here?

Samantha closed her eyes again and tried to think. It hurt too much to think. She finally gave up and listened around her. Voices were talking. She could recognize the voice of Elrond, Sidhiel, and Glorfindel. Ignoring her pounding headache, she tried to translate what they were saying.

"Mas beditha?" she heard Sidhiel's voice ask. (Where will she go?)

"Lothlorien," was Elrond's answer. 'Lothlorien', Samantha thought, 'was that a place?'

"Manen lu ann?" came Glorfindel's question. (For how long?)

"Aviston," Elrond replied. (I don't know.)

"Ir beditha?" Sidhiel asked. (When will she leave?)

"Orbelain," came Elrond's reply. (Friday) The voices stopped and Samantha understood that they had left the room. She was leaving? Why? Where would she be going? She certainly would not be going home, but why were they making her leave a place that she had grown accustomed to? Why were they making her start over again? Samantha turned over in her bed and cried. What would she be leaving behind this time?

Four days later, Samantha stood nervously in her room, waiting for someone to come and get her. Yes, it was her who was to leave. As soon as Elrond had found her awake, he had managed to explain that she would be sent to Lothlorien and that the Lady Galadriel would be able to help her more than he. She had reluctantly agreed, but of course this was after she realized that she had no say in the matter.

The servants had packed her dresses and a few things for her journey. From what she had heard, Lothlorien was at least a few weeks away on horse-back. Samantha had always loved camping outdoors with her father in Colorado, but even there she could use an indoor plumbing toilet just half a mile away. This would certainly be an interesting experience.

Samantha really did not want to leave Imladris. It was a beautiful place that had found its place into her heart. The people were kind and she really did not want to start over again. Of course there was the slight problem of seeing Elladan and Arwen together, but she would easily stay here with them rather than go somewhere else. However, Glorfindel had tried to tell her she would love it in Lothlorien and all she could do was take his word for it.

"Samantha, geril chur?" a voice came from the doorway. (Samantha, are you ready?) She turned and found Glorfindel standing behind her, a non-readable expression on his face. Sighing, the younger elf nodded her head and moved to pick up her two small bags. Glorfindel, however, beat her to it and picked them both up easily in one hand. She smiled slightly and thanked him. He offered his arm out to her and silently Samantha took it. Taking on last look at her room, she walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

The short walk down to the stables was a silent one. Samantha could not find it in her heart to say anything when she was about to leave the place she had been so warmly accepted into. She had begun to call this place her home and now she was about to leave it. They quickly spotted Elrond, Sidhiel, and a few other elves who had gathered around to say a fond farewell. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen included. Groaning to herself, Samantha continued down to the stables.

Three horses were standing out from the rest and Samantha immediately assumed that these would be the horses that she would be taking. She knew two other elves were going with her to ensure her safety, but she was sure she did not know them. Her suspicions were proven true when she saw a blonde-haired elf jump on to a grey horse and a dark-haired elf jump on to a brown horse. Her bags, she now noticed, had been taken out of Glorfindel's hand and placed on to the last horse.

"Raid gin celin a i waew adel gen," Elrond said as Samantha walked towards the white horse. (May your paths be green and the breeze behind you.) Samantha just gave a small smile as she gazed at him and then at the faces around her.

"Navaer, nan lu agovaded vin," Samantha replied. (Farewell, until we meet next.) She felt someone lift her up on to the horse and she instantly gripped the reins. The moments of sadness that had occurred had made her forget that she had never ridden a horse before. However, she forced these thoughts out of her head and smiled on last time at everyone. And as the horses began to walk away, Samantha couldn't resist taking on last glance at her home, or one last glance at a certain face that remained behind.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been so busy and I've been having small problems with a thing called "writer's block". But don't worry, the next chapter will be easy to write and I'm sure that I'll have it up soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY-** I'll try to update soon, I promise.

**Ocean Queen Kai-** …stop…the…shaking…please! No, I'm just kidding. I'll try to write more as soon as I can.

**JesuslUver-** I know that you don't see stories with things outside of ME, so that's why I wanted to do this and make it a little different. I'm trying to overcome writer's block, but everyone knows that it does get the best of us. I'll update soon.

**EresseElrondiel-** I like languages too, but learning them can be difficult. I'm not that good with them, but I still like to learn them. I know it was Imladrisless, but for now you might have to get used to that because there won't be much Imladris for a while now that Samantha's going to Lothlorien. Thanks, I'm glad you loved it. As for stories, you need to update yours!

**PrincessofRain-** I know, it's sad, but it does happen sometimes. But as for this, it's all part of the story. Review again!

**windy-** I'm sorry, but I've always wondered what happened to people's families so I couldn't resist putting in my part for this story. I'm glad you liked it though. Sorry for the confusion, but just to warn you, there will probably be a few more chapters with Samantha's family back on earth. There might not be a connection, I haven't decided, but it was mainly for showing what could happen when someone is found dead. Review again!

**Pop-tarts-** I know that most people haven't done that so I really wanted to show that. I'm sorry that the chapters are kind of short, but I seriously am trying to make them longer with more information. Sometimes it's hard though because there are good times for cliffhangers. Sorry. Review again!

**Athena's Wolf- **I know it's sad, it's supposed to be. Review again, please!

**Fk306-** I know, but believe me, it happens. Some people are just in the wrong place at the wrong time, even for this. I know writer's block sucks, believe me, I know. Review again!

**TriGemini-** I know, people accuse people all the time of crimes such as these. Naturally, the police's first guess would be her mother because she was there first and at the moment, no one has come forward. It may be confusing, but everything will be explained. Just bare with me, please. Review again!

Well, that's it! Please review! I will certainly accept constructive criticism but not flames. They are rude and they will not achieve their purpose. Thanks again!


End file.
